


Second Chance, For the Both of Us

by AllyMander



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, Bad Parenting, Broken Families, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Protective Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander
Summary: Growing accustomed to the cold creeping into the void left behind after losing half his soul Ichigo tries his best to move forward. That became a greater challenge when his family, friends, and allies all pull away. Completely alone, trust shattered Ichigo struggles to claw his way out of his bed each morning. Ichigo had scarified everything to defeat Aizen and save the three worlds yet when he needed help the most Ichigo had no one in his corner. Now the young male seemingly floated along hoping for any form of relief.Refusing to die, Grimmjow Survived by the skin on his teeth. Now alone in the never ending sands of Hueco Mundo the former Sexta Espada plotted his next move. Without Aizen on the throne, or his influence clouding Grimmjow's mind many doors opened. Easily walking through a threshold Grimmjow had one goal in mind, and several questions in the need of answers.Two paths are about to collide, and for both men involved neither seem to mind.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 103
Kudos: 802
Collections: Stories with Grimmjow and Ichigo together





	1. Chapter 1

The artic is a brutal place, the cold seeps into everything with no mercy. Quaking body and chattering teeth do nothing to drive away the ice clawing up fragile skin. The simple action of breathing, filling one’s lungs with critical oxygen causes agony as frosty air turns your very core glacial. None can escape the cold’s wrath, only becoming sated once her victim tumbles unable to remember the gentle caress of the warm sun, or the refreshing spring breeze which brought life and renewed hope. The cold is a cruel mistress enjoying her victims succumbing to her furry, once smooth tan skin full of life and warmth begins to decay blackening as frostbite sinks in. True agony is being trapped, unable to escape the cold as she sinks her teeth in deep, seeping all warmth and hope from your soul.

Body trembling Ichigo curled further into himself already aware that the action would bring no comfort. For true cold, the subzero temperature that freezes anything it touches had long ago found its’ new home where half his soul once resided. Even with the summer sun beating down on his clothed back the young male felt no warmth. For Ichigo once treaded the never-ending frigid sea, hope pushing him forward, but over the months since the Winter War Ichigo began to drown. The male refused to break, positive he could handle the cold that had long since seeped into his bones, or the numb almost airy feeling in his own body. Like a kite cut from its’ string, drifting away in the breeze. For Ichigo was strong, stubborn and determined.

Even so a body can only carry so much weight till it finally breaks, the main burden had always resided on Ichigo’s very capable shoulders. It helped that he was never truly alone, for the boy had family, friends, and allies that helped offset the load allowing him to stand tall. At least that’s how it use to be. Over the last few agonizingly slow months Ichigo’s support began to weaken. His father acted like nothing had happened, Karen pulled away most likely taking up his mantle and not wanting her big brother to worry. Yuzu, always loving and supportive didn’t know what to say or how to help, giving Ichigo space he didn’t need or want. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu could no longer hold his gaze, pity and despair so strong in their eyes it caused the savoir of the three worlds to choke and flinch back. But most of all, the final nail in his coffin was the complete and utter lack of contact from the Soul Society. Had he not done enough? Sacrificing half his very soul to win the war and save their lives? What had he done wrong to deserve this rejection, this lonely frigid existence?

These questions swirled around his foggy mind as Ichigo wandered the streets, not wanting to go home. For that place stopped being his haven long ago, the dark bags under his dull eyes and pale clammy skin was proof of that. Heart squeezing in pain the young male sighed, finding it oddly fitting that his reflection was slowly resembling his zanpakuto. It had taken far to long for Ichigo to discover the truth, for the Old Man while important wasn’t his zanpakuto spirit, his identity was still a mystery. The final blow was discovering Zangetsu was also his hallow. Accepting this only to lose the spirit almost immediately afterwards, Zangestsu’s panicked and scared voice fading away as Ichigo used the final Getsuga Tenshō. That distorted voice caused such fear, so when the truth was revealed the fear had molded into comfort and acceptance, relief washed over Ichigo until even that was torn away. Now only the memory remained causing utter despair.

Feet carrying him forward Ichigo didn’t hesitate to fall to his knees, trembling hand reaching out to touch smooth stone. This place had become home, for no one would search for him. Even if they did not even his family would think to look for him at their Mother’s grave. Bringing his knees to his chest Ichigo leaned his back on his mother’s tomb stone dull amber eyes looking to the sky. Peace had slowly taken hold, for Ichigo was already dead inside it would make sense that a graveyard offered tranquility. For a fleeting moment the boy wished to fade away as his eyes fluttered shut, losing the will to continue.

* * *

Broad paws dug into the sand pushing the Adjuchas forward. Blood already soaked his plated body, the sticky substance causing fine white particles to cling to the panther like body. Long accustomed to the gritty feeling it didn’t slow the Adjuchas down as he pounced, razor teeth sinking deep into its’ pray. Peaking in strength bones began to snap and morph, fur falling away and replaced by smooth skin and azure hair.

Survival was the only thing that had driven Grimmjow back to his feet. Weak, broken, and bloody the Sexta Espada could barely keep his body up. The raging reiatsu in the air was causing the man to choke and falter. Feeling the trickle of emotion crawling up his spine Grimmjow swallowed his pride allowing the fear to fuel his escape. With the help of Pantera he pulled in his waning reiatsu, for death was still biting at his heels even if Kurosaki had left him behind it was foolish to believe any other Shinigami would be so kind. Thus, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez faded away from sight and mind, slinking away to lick his wounds in relative peace. Until the day came once again, he rose as a king.

Expecting death, it was a brutal surprise to feel his body breaking, morphing. Regression wasn’t apart of Grimmjow’s plan but even, so he pushed forward grateful that Pantera crouched in the back of his mind a calming presence as the newly formed adjuchas once again brought his reiatsu close, hiding his presence and laying low in order to heal. It had taken months, the never-ending night and still air following Grimmjow like his own shadow. Standing now on two firm legs the man took in a deep breath tilting his head up to gaze at the never changing moon.

 _The world has changed; I believe it’s time to see just how much.”_ Pantera’s voice was calming like a cool stream running over Grimmjow’s mind. One thing was certain, Aizen had fallen and with his tumble from grace his hold over Grimmjow waned without the Hokyuko’s influence. Grimmjow was still bold, blunt, and oozing confidence but he no longer raged for blood, the unexplainable anger ceased to boil under his skin. With the calming of his soul Grimmjow’s bond with his zanpakuto grew stronger, Pantera had always been present. But before she was muddled, their link was weak like it had been numbed. Now with their bond reforged the Sexta Espada oozed strength reaching new levels without having to wield his blade. Breathing in deeply threw his nose Grimmjow took a moment to take in the scents around him, the air was void of anything familiar, long ago washed away with time.

Amber with a hint of gold flooded Grimmjow’s mind, never able to forget the man the espada let out a long sigh knowing exactly where he needed to go. Grimmjow lifted his hand breaking apart the sky with ease creating a Garganta. For the man needed answers, and there seemed to be only one person Grimmjow was willing to accept them from. Shoving balled fists deep into white pockets Grimmjow stepped forward, into the black trusting in his feet to take him where he needed to be.

* * *

Sun hanging high in the sky the air was on the verge of humid, a few degrees from being tacky and uncomfortable. Even so Karakura Town was very much alive, streets filled with clueless people. Unaware of the dangerous man that hovered in the air. Like all the times before Grimmjow pulled in his reiatsu easily controlling it with constant practice. Now hidden from the world of the living azure eyes scanned the bustling town, gut twinging with uncertainty. Realizing following the dark and thick reiatsu wasn’t an option Grimmjow felt a small wave of gratitude for his strong senses. Tilting his head up the man sniffed the air shifting through the different aromas of the human world. Rain and steel was a tantalizing scent, heavy on his tongue. It was like pressing it to the tip of a battery, exciting and addicting. Without a second thought Grimmjow used Sonīdo, for a moment the need to fight consumed him and Pantera prowled in the back of his mind craving blood, it seemed the boy he was searching for still brought out the need to paint his blade in blood. Even so it was easy to push it away, unlike before Grimmjow didn’t truly want blood just answers, and maybe an escape from the vast empty dunes of Hueco Mundo. Scent growing stronger Grimmjow couldn’t get rid of the nasty, nervous, and sickly feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong, yet he had no clue on what it could be, that was until he came to a sudden stop. Teeth grinding together as an all too familiar body sat in the grass. Orange locks longer and messier, eyes closed and face pale Ichigo resembled stone.

Even now with Grimmjow’s feet landing on the grass, the other younger male should be able to feel he was no longer alone, yet the boy didn’t move an inch. Ichigo looked dead, the dark bags under his eyes were easy to see with Grimmjow’s proximity, and it seemed he had lost some weight as well. Strong callused fingers reached out searching for a pulse, Grimmjow desperately needed reassurance.

It was like flipping a switch, the warm feather touch caused Ichigo to lurch forward panicked and working completely on instinct. Latching onto Grimmjow’s wrist Ichigo began to push forward only coming to a halt when Grimmjow’s other hand spread over his chest trying his best to be gentle with the terrified human before him. Moments passed and Ichigo began to breath, eyes unable to see but body able to feel.

“What the fuck…” Body coiling tighter Grimmjow tried to understand the situation, a chill running up his arm where his former enemy clutched onto him in a vice grip hands ice. “ _He has no reiatsu… Not a trace, something is very wrong.”_

Heat began to spread over his chest, almost too painful to allow, heart beating rapidly it took a moment for his mind to unravel the situation before him. Ichigo knew the hands on his body, breath hitching in his lungs as the fingers pushing into his pulse point became a hand adding light pressure to his throat. The hand easily wrapped around his skin, it should induce panic, Ichigo should be fighting. Instead he leaned into the touch the heat radiating off his visitor impossible to push away.

Voice hoarse from lack of use Ichigo wanted to weep with relief, yet easily pushed it down. “Who? Whose here?” Realizing he wouldn’t get an answer Ichigo began to reach out like always diving right in without a second thought. Hand trembling the broken boy moved forward slender yet sturdy fingers fanning out over Grimmjow’s chest. Even as the unwelcome chill from Ichigo’s touch crawled up his throat to his jaw Grimmjow didn’t stop him. Just as Ichigo’s thumb met his bottom lip Grimmjow let out a sigh. Bringing his own hand away from Ichigo’s chest Grimmjow grasped the young male’s hand guiding it over to the rough jagged jawbone residing on his cheek.

Paying close attention to Ichigo’s pulse it was clear when the redhead figured it out. Tired eyes growing wide, a spark ignied his dull amber eyes with much needed emotion. Normally tight scowling lips opened slightly before turning into the most gut-wrenching depressed smile Grimmjow had ever witnessed. “Grimmjow!” Hand not leaving its new perch Ichigo’s eyes fluttered shut head hanging low. “I’m sorry, I won’t be able to keep my promise.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Grimmjow knew the broken male before him wouldn’t hear his words yet he began to speak anyways. Rage beginning to boil under his skin but not for Ichigo, for Aizen and whatever happened during the rest of the war. “Knock that shit off Kurosaki, you look like a kicked fucking puppy. What the hell happened to you?”

Not expecting the relief to wash over him, over his discovery. Ichigo let bold electric blues flood his mind, never willing to admit it out loud the color of Grimmjow had easily became his favorite. For the color reminded him of strength with a mix of crudity, yet sound in a special code or moral. “Are you going to kill me?”

Flinching back the question made total sense, that was if Ichigo was remembering Grimmjow as the Sexta Espada created simply to cause destruction. Even now Grimmjow wanted to tear into flesh, let the spray of blood splatter his clean skin. But that rage wasn’t directed at Ichigo, it was for the boy instead, that was beyond jarring for Grimmjow. Pulling his hand away from Ichigo’s throat the boy seemed to accept that as an answer letting out a long breath before seemingly accepting his fate. _“What has this world done to this boy? Why can he accept this so easily now when Kurosaki would fight tooth and nail for survival before?”_ Pantera was furious teeth gleaming and claws digging deep into the dirt of his inner world ready to pounce.

Getting flicked in the forehead wasn’t what Ichigo had expected, eyes flashing open he yearned to see Grimmjow’s devilish grin, all teeth and hunger. But when a blade didn’t come and the hand on his throat didn’t leave Ichigo began to speak. Ignoring the scratch in his throat he leaned into Grimmjow wishing for skin on skin contact, regardless the touch from a former enemy was causing his body to relax the slightest inch. Before long the sun hung low in the horizon and silence fell between them. Grimmjow had moved at some point, legs crossed he was close enough that Ichigo had copied the action their knees touching. Letting his strong hand rest on Ichigo’s ankle it was easy to see the shuttle chills that once again plagued his body. Grimmjow had always been observant having a knack for understanding anybody under his watchful gaze. It was clear to see Ichigo was suffering with half his soul missing, the void left behind must be frigid. While Grimmjow’s touch seemed to add slight comfort, he had no answer on how to truly help the young male before him.

“I want to help him, why the fuck do I want to help him? He’s useless to me now can’t even fight.” Confused Grimmjow sent his free hand through his air waiting for an answer. Pantera had settled down quickly once Ichigo began to speak paying close attention. _“This boy was an equal, you respected his strength and that was stolen from him.”_

Mentally nodding his head Grimmjow looked at Ichigo once more, oddly enough the former warrior seemed relaxed in the other’s presence. It had gone unsaid but it was clear Ichigo had been abandoned by everyone, weather it was his need for any form of contact, sensing Grimmjow wasn’t going to harm him in any way, or a mixture of the two the man accepted it deciding it made his job easier.

For Ichigo had given Grimmjow a reason to survive even if it was once only to kill him, Ichigo’s words and actions pushed the former Sexta forward which resulted in a second chance. Not wanting to waste it by slowly dwindling away in Hueco Mundo Grimmjow came here. Now he was determined to kick this kid’s ass into shape, for the dull empty amber eyes weren’t acceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

School was once a pass time, something Ichigo craved when his life became so chaotic. Now it was dreadful, trying his best to ignore the lonely chill Ichigo had thrown himself into studying. It wasn't difficult with no friends and family occupying his time. Now sitting in class there was nothing to do besides think, thinking was no longer safe for the redhead.

Many forgot Ichigo was rather intelligent, having a far higher IQ than most, without any distractions the male had digested the entire year’s work. Oddly enough in his pass time Ichigo began to pick up various college level textbooks. It was great for the long hours at a place no longer home but as a result school became a place of utter boredom. Also having former friends an arm’s length away but unapproachable didn’t help the matter.

Glancing once more at the clock high on the wall Ichigo let out a breath of relief already packing his bag seconds before the bell rang. People had always given the teen a wide girth, taking his orange hair and scowl as a warning, believing Ichigo was a delinquent. Over time the man in question realized it was more than that, for Ichigo was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. There was a time with a flick of a wrist he had the power to take life, therefore the weak avoided him for survival without realizing it. Such treatment never dug too deep for Ichigo wasn't alone, a select few would reach out. It was always better to have a small group of close friends than dozens that knew little to nothing about you. Taking the first breath of warm summer air Ichigo didn't linger for he no longer had friends to lean on, and no one would want to walk by his side.

What was a wolf in sheep’s clothing that no longer had the strength or will to attack?

Fishing out a thick hoodie from his bag Ichigo made his way to the cemetery, curious if he would once again have a visitor today. With it being Friday night, the cemetery was no longer empty, family members and lovers came to pay their respects. Not wanting to draw attention to himself Ichigo pushed onward taking the stone stairway up into the forest. Shimmying on the thick extra layer that gave no comfort Ichigo dropped to the ground with little fan fair, leaning back against an old sakura tree long past its' bloom. Knocking out his class assignments with ease Ichigo felt a certain itch in his fingers. Pulling out a sketch pad and pencils the young male found a blank page quickly creating an outline before filling in with bold strokes.

* * *

Fate had decided to take matters into her own hands, sick and tired of her children destroying her plans. Which is why she smiled a gentle thing as her special child trusted his feet and found comfort against the tree Grimmjow had claimed as his home.

High in the branches a predator observed, calm and collected Grimmjow slowly rolled off his favorite branch landing on the thick grass without a sound. A pang of sadness hit his chest as he leaned over Ichigo without the boy noticing. After two months Grimmjow would think he had grown accustomed to this yet every time Ichigo's amber eyes looked without seeing, rage boiled in his blood. It was clear from day one Ichigo was broken and slipping fast yet only Grimmjow seemed to notice or care. A former enemy that had every intent of gutting the now weak hundred percent human man before him.

"Why is he drawing himself?" Tilting his head to the side in interest Pantera sighed in his head a tint of sorrow in her voice "That is his zanpakto, Zanguestu. The boy has talent."

Agreeing easily with the final comment Grimmjow frowned. "How'd you know Kurosaki's zanpakto?" Curling into a tight ball the strong panther intended to rest. "We met last you crossed blades."

Understanding quickly that was all he was going to learn for the time being Grimmjow reached out. Like the first time, and every time after Grimmjow always pressed two fingers too Ichigo's pulse point. It didn't take long for the action to evolve from evoking fear to comfort. With the slight twitch of the lips Ichigo reached out finding Grimmjow's thigh. "To think I came here for some peace."

Snorting Grimmjow let his hand wrap around Ichigo's all to vulnerable throat, allowing his warmth to seep into the frozen male. While the action couldn't be explained it would have remained unspoken as Ichigo leaned into the touch, finding comfort in the callused palm as heat radiated from it. Soon the pair sat in silence the only sound was pencil on paper and the occasional chirp from a bird.

It was always Ichigo that broke the silence even with Grimmjow's numerous attempts. His voice had smoothed out, no longer raspy like their first meeting. Eyes not leaving the sketch before him Ichigo couldn't hid the hollow tint in his voice "He told me that we wanted to protect two different things. I didn't realize till after that Zanguestu was trying to protect me."

"If he wasn't already in the dirt, I would tear out Aizen's throat for what he's done to you." Words spoken but not heard Grimmjow gave comfort through touch. Placing a hand on Ichigo's thigh he didn't pull away as Ichigo leaned into his side, teeth clattering ever so slightly. As Ichigo added the yellow to the piece of art the teen began to nod off exhaustion finally sinking in its claws. Not pushing Ichigo away Grimmjow carefully clutched the redhead's sketch book. Bringing it into his own lap Grimmjow took his time flipping through the pages.

Several pieces of art were soft, Ichigo's sisters tended to be the centerpiece of those. Others were brutal, a bold contrast to kind smiles. Blood and gore filled most pages. Red, black, white, and yellow dominated these pieces of work. Every single one was beautiful, regardless of the sentiment. But when Grimmjow flipped to the second to last page the world came to a screeching halt. Blue dominated the page, strong jaw and a devilish grin, full of teeth with a hungry glint in his eyes. Grimmjow was looking at a mirror image of himself and couldn't tare his eyes away from the masterpiece before him, for he was completely captivated.

* * *

With few words spoken between them an unlikely bond grew between a pair that was once sworn enemies. Both had drawn blood and spewed venomous words, even so on this warm summer afternoon the past was left where it belonged. Ichigo showed the maturity of a man far beyond his years, war changing him permanently. While Grimmjow finally calmed thinking clearly and soundly after Aizen’s influence had faded away. Which is why neither was naive, for Grimmjow could be discovered at any moment. The blue haired man would surely be torn away, leaving Ichigo alone once more. Deciding that even with the risks Grimmjow didn’t want to leave he had decided to remain in the human world keeping his reiatsu close and senses on full alert.

So, when the dull tap of wood on stone drifted to Grimmjow’s keen ears the sketch book was forgotten one hand on the tilt of Pantera and the other slinking behind Ichigo’s sleeping form, fingers gripping his hip. Kisuke Urahara slowed to a stop a little over twenty feet away, eyes hidden behind the brim of his stripped hat. Grimmjow had recognized the Shinigami instantly from Aizen’s ramblings but more importantly Ichigo’s stories. The shop keeper would protect the broken boy in his arms and if Urahara decided Grimmjow was indeed a threat the battle would be a disaster.

Smile hungry and voice dripping with a knowing curiosity Urahara observed the scene before him. “Well this is a surprise.”

“Fuck off before I rip you to shreds.” Grip tightening on the leather hilt of Pantera Grimmjow scowled as Ichigo began to stir with the tightening grip on his hip.

Eyes drifting from the Sexta to Ichigo Urahara’s smile fell, growing closer the man took in the paled exhausted boy before him. Not wanting to awaken Ichigo Urahara bit down the need to touch. He had been reassured by several that Ichigo had been fine, believing his family and friends Urahara had thrown himself into his work desperate to find a way to restore Ichigo’s powers. Clearly that had been another mistake on his part, new guilt flooded his heart as Grimmjow growled deep from his throat bringing the scientist back to the present. “I was told Ichigo was doing well, clearly that was not the case.”

“No shit, glad you have a working pair of eyes. What do you want?” Pantera growled in his mind focused and ready to spill blood if necessary. She had quickly become protective of Ichigo which then pushed Grimmjow to act faster when it came to caring for him.

Tilting his head up allowing his grey eyes to glimmer in the late afternoon light Urahara dropped his persona already observing enough evidence to make a decision. “To help Kurosaki, come by the shop later tonight. I’m sure you won’t have to problem finding it.”

Azure eyes not leaving Urahara as he took a step back Grimmjow loosened his grip on Ichigo while keeping the other firmly on Pantera. “Why would I do that?”

Turning his back to the pair, a frown found it’s way onto Urahara’s lips, guilt exploding in his chest as he walked away. “Because we both owe that boy our lives.”

Words sinking deep into Grimmjow’s mind he watched as the shop keeper faded away, staying coiled tight even as hours past till Ichigo finally began to stir. Pale cheeks lightly dusted pink he pulled away mumbling out an apology and gratitude to Grimmjow’s help, completely unaware of the visitor that had come by earlier in the day. The chill followed with Ichigo and much to Grimmjow’s displeasure he let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed at his side chasing away the frigid numbness that sunk into his skin. Following Ichigo home like every night Grimmjow didn’t linger, Pantera urging him away. Curiosity eating away at her mind. It seemed that tonight held a new surprise that was just over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

As the town began to stir, the warm fresh morning air pleasant to all, one teen had yet to sleep. Scowl etched into his skin Ichigo crawled out of his bed on shaky legs. Clothed in a thick black thermal and sweats the red head began to shimmy off the heavy layers. Eyes drawn to the mirror extra weight was added to Ichigo’s shoulders. It didn’t take long for his appetite to dwindle and his muscles had begone to follow. Easily losing ten pounds the significant muscle mass Ichigo had obtained decreased significantly. His pale body was still toned, and defined it was just less than before. The final straw to break the camel’s back. Tearing his eyes away Ichigo fished out his uniform dreading having to go back to school. Which had brought the other major problem Ichigo couldn’t move past.

Grimmjow, the stupid glorified hollow had vanished after Friday night and much to Ichigo’s dismay the thought of losing the man’s company broke something within the redhead. It was a strong possibility that Ichigo crossed the line falling asleep on the other male. While touch had become their form of communication, passing out on the other was a whole new level of intimacy that Ichigo hadn’t planned for. More importantly the implications didn’t go unnoticed to Ichigo, he had _Slept_ soundly. An action that he could no longer do in his own _Home_ because he didn’t feel safe or welcome. And yet Ichigo was able to drift off into a dreamless sleep with ease. With a man he couldn’t see or hear, that once tried to kill him on numerous occasions. A man that would have succeeded in that endeavor twice if it wasn’t for outside interference. Not able to decide if that meant Ichigo had truly lost the last once of sanity he possessed or showed the world did indeed work in mysterious ways he trudged down the stairs easily slipping out the front door without drawing attention to himself. Taking in a long deep breath Ichigo shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets, a certain Sexta Espada plaguing his thoughts.

Nine months of complete radio silence from his friends and they decide to break that streak by not only showing how little they truly cared but how little tact they had. Uryu stood before him now, face impassive yet expecting an answer. Under his critical gaze Ichigo came to an understanding, while he believed they had grown to become friends Uryu didn’t think the same way. Chad stood behind him the giant silent as always while Orihime squirmed to his left, not able to meet his cold gaze Ichigo didn’t miss the small blush that dusted her cheeks. Such a look would have worked before but now it only angered the teen, eyes landing back on Uryu, Ichigo decided to play it dumb like always.

“What?”

Letting out an agitated sigh Uryu pushed his glasses back up his nose, frown on his lips. “I asked why is there a faint trace of reiatsu clinging to you? It’s familiar but we can’t place it.”

It was becoming clear that Grimmjow was never going to leave his mind, for everywhere Ichigo turned one way or another Grimmjow quickly became the focus of his tired mind. Weather that was a good or bad thing Ichigo quickly decided that was his business and after nine months of being rejected for losing his powers, these people that were clearly never his friends didn’t deserve such information. Just as his cold steel voice rang out in the empty room Ichigo discovered that he wanted to protect Grimmjow, another problem to analyze later. “I have no clue, last time I checked I’m now just a weak worthless human. Or did you forget?”

Metal screeching on tile whipping his bag over his shoulder Ichigo stood tall as he turned his back on the three strangers he would have once died for. Rage boiling over, Ichigo quickly left the classroom, without a second thought the redhead bolted from the school unable to handle it any longer. Pleased that the grounds were mostly empty, students quickly heading home Ichigo had no obstacles reaching the front gates. That was until electric blue caught his eye.

Dressed in a far too tight tee shirt, torn jeans and black combat boots Grimmjow leaned back against the concrete wall. Hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was missing the bold turquoise at the corners of his eyes and the jawbone on his cheek, but there was no doubt in Ichigo’s mind as he walked forward. The hungry, overconfident grin with all teeth was the proof Ichigo needed.

Never expecting to hear his voice again, a shiver ran down Ichigo’s spine as Grimmjow’s deep gravely voice hit his eardrums. “Cat got your fucking tongue, Kurosaki?”

It must be a dream, his mind finally so exhausted that he was dreaming with his eyes open. Wanting to reach out but nervous of the possible repercussions Ichigo tried to find his voice but failing. Not missing the twitch in Ichigo’s fingers Grimmjow let his grin fall as he pushed off the wall and reached out. Having two familiar fingers pressing into his pulse point before Grimmjow’s full hand rested on his throat snapped Ichigo from his stupor. “How?”

Not liking being so out in the open with three possible enemies, Grimmjow jerked his head to the side before stepping away turning his head and waiting for Ichigo to follow. “Come on, not here.” Falling in step with the taller male Ichigo had a hard time dragging his eyes away from Grimmjow. Constantly looking him over. “Like what you see?”

Jumping at the comment Ichigo frowned trying his best to ignore the hungry glint in Grimmjow’s eyes. “Shut up, I just-“ Sighing Ichigo chewed on his words for a moment before letting the truth come out. Lying to himself or the other would do him no good. And Ichigo no longer had the energy anyways. “I just can’t believe you’re here. I mean there were a few good times I thought I was just crazy, that you were just a figure of my imagination.”

Stepping closer to Ichigo their shoulders rubbed together as Grimmjow watched Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. The teen was shaking again clearly freezing, without hesitation Grimmjow brought his arm up draping it over Ichigo’s shoulders and bringing Ichigo close. Smiling as Ichigo seemed to curl into Grimmjow’s side. “Grimmjow why are you here?” The second question _why are you helping me_ went unsaid, Ichigo unable to bring himself to say it aloud yet he had a feeling that Grimmjow knew exactly what he meant.

Guiding Ichigo down a side street Grimmjow had so many answers to that question. Unable to admit to most, not yet understanding their meaning himself. The Sexta looked at the younger male glued to his side. “I wanted answers, and I’m sick and tired of you looking like a kicked fucking puppy.”

Snorting Ichigo didn’t dispute the insult because frankly he knew it was true, at least to an extent. “You’re still an asshole I see, guess some things never change.”

Not expecting the easy banter between them Grimmjow smirked. A sharp retort on the tip of his tongue it died quickly as Ichigo tensed under his touch becoming ridged. Coming to a stop. Not paying attention to where Grimmjow had been leading him Ichigo felt several emotions swirl within him as Urahara’s shop laid before them. Two emotions seemed to dominate over the rest, betrayal and protectiveness, for Grimmjow wasn’t safe. Ichigo had no doubt the Gotei 13 would execute the former Espada without a second thought.

Silently observing for a few moments Grimmjow removed his arm to step in front of the store blocking Ichigo’s view and gaining his full attention. “You worried about me?” His smirk was devious, full of arrogance. Scowling Ichigo tried to come up with a retort but everything died in his throat. He wasn’t willing to admit any deeper feelings that possibly swirled under the surface. But regardless Ichigo refused to lose the only person willing to carry some of the weight crushing him. The turmoil on the young male’s face was almost too hard to handle letting out a long sigh Grimmjow shoved his hands deep into his jean’s pockets.

“Relax, Kurosaki where did you think I got this Gigai? Come on you’ll want to hear what the creep has to say.”

“Now that’s not very nice! I thought we were friends! It’s good to see you Kurosaki-kun.” Silently approaching Urahara regretted it when Ichigo seemed to tense further, eyes watching every move. The shop keeper had a long road ahead of him it seemed.

Seeing that Grimmjow was relatively relaxed Ichigo forced his feet forward. Body coiled tighter than a spring and scowl etched into his face. Without a word Ichigo moved into the shop making his way to the private quarters. Missing the silent glance between the other two men the redhead tried his best to settle at the small table.

When a sleek small body curled into his lap Ichigo flinched not expecting Yoruichi to fall right asleep. Curling his fingers into her smooth, soft fur Ichigo waited as tea was placed before him. As always Urahara sat across from him, Grimmjow had stayed back, leaning against the wall besides the exit. From this angle Grimmjow had Ichigo’s back which brought a small amount of comfort. He knew deep down that Grimmjow would protect him; it was still surreal how quickly their dynamic had changed.

Ichigo had never truly let his guard down at any point Urahara had known the boy, but there were times that he was able to relax. Most occurred in this very room, but things had changed for Ichigo was coiled tight. Guilt blossomed in Urahara’s chest for he did deserve this cold treatment, things may never be like before, but the shop keeper was determined to redeem himself. Removing his hat and placing it aside Urahara looked Ichigo directly in the eyes. “How are you doing Kurosaki-kun?”

Lying was rather pointless but speaking the full truth wasn’t easy either, so Ichigo picked the middle ground. “I’ve been better, why am I here?”

“You’re shivering.”

Feeling irritated for the second time today Ichigo’s scowl deepened as he looked over Urahara, clearly the pervert wasn’t going to let anything slide. So, he had two choices, leave or spill his guts. Doubting that Grimmjow was going to allow the first option Ichigo huffed looking down at Yoruichi’s sleeping form as he spoke. “I’m always shivering, I don’t remember what warmth feels like, just cold.”

Leaning closer Urahara frowned, ignoring Ichigo’s clipped tone for the boy had every right to be angry. “Having physical contact seems to help.”

Shrugging Ichigo didn’t flinch as Yoruichi’s claws dug into his thigh. “It makes it subside, like melting a few inches of ice but it doesn’t make the cold go away, just makes it bearable."

“We could go to the lab and-“

“No.” voice ice Ichigo was positive that he caused a chill to run down Urahara’s spine. Nine months of solitude doesn’t resolve after a few sentences. At one-point Ichigo would have easily accepted Urahara’s help but not anymore. Not wanting to be here any longer, to many happy memories floating in his mind Ichigo wanted out. He wanted out so he could punch something. “Why am I here?”

Looking into an artic tundra Urahara pulled back deciding his best course of action was to gingerly coax Ichigo back to his normal self, if that was even possible. “Your reiatsu didn’t vanish, it simply broke apart and now lingers around the three worlds. It took time to figure out a way to collect it but now I have plan. It will take time but I’m certain I can return your powers to you.”

Not willing to be hopeful Ichigo shoved down the need to thank the man before him. The room had become quiet as Ichigo chewed on Urahara’s words. Not detecting a lie Ichigo leaned back slightly, giving Grimmjow a side glance. “How?”

Smiling slightly Urahara wanted to let out a sigh of relief but held off for this wasn’t quite yet over. “We have someone from each world take turns collecting your reiatsu and storing it into the blade I created. Rukia volunteered first, but it seems there are several willing to help within the Gotei 13. I will focus on the world of the living and Grimmjow offered to handle Hueco Mundo. After that it’s simple, someone will have to pierce your heart with the blade, which in return will restore your powers.”

Looking back over his shoulder Ichigo didn’t try to decipher the look swirling within Grimmjow’s azure eyes. “Why did you help Grimmjow?”

“You trust him, and that’s enough for me. You deserve that after everything you scarified.”

Eyebrow cocked Ichigo turned his gaze back to Urahara, it seemed the man was still full of surprises. “In other words, you didn’t tell the Gotei 13 and are willing to turn a blind eye to humor me. They will hunt him down regardless of what I say, they’ve proven to me more than once I’m just a pawn. The moment I become useless they tossed me aside.” Gently scooping up Yoruichi and placing her on the table, making a point to avoid her golden eyes Ichigo got to his feet. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want Zangetsu back, but I’m done fighting in wars and protecting people that won’t do the same for me.”

Following Ichigo’s eyes Urahara was surprised by the boy’s words. “No, I did not tell them, for they have proven to me more than once that the system is flawed.”

“It may not be today or tomorrow but at some point, you’ll have to pick a side Hat n’ Clogs”

Smiling wide and far to devious, Urahara reached for his hat pulling the brim over his eyes. “I already have.” There was a lot to process but Ichigo didn’t miss Urahara’s declaration, it was hard to believe but true to his word Urahara didn’t utter one lie. “Keep in touch, if your condition worsens come to me immediately.”

Concluding that Ichigo had enough Grimmjow already slid the door open, waiting for the boy to pass through so he could follow close behind. Not stopping Ichigo made his way to the exit, final words giving Urahara hope and breaking his heart with one simple sentence. “Whatever, not like I have anywhere else to go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Warm and calm the sun hung low on the horizon, blue fading to yellow. The grass lush and full, leafs danced in the gentle summer breeze as two sat in silence under a thick old tree. Moving closer to the other Grimmjow didn’t speak. Letting his body heat seep into Ichigo. Finally, Ichigo let out a long sigh tilting his head up to watch the leaves. “This is totally fucked.”

Snorting Grimmjow smirked eyes full of energy. “Absolutely.” Feeling Ichigo tense Grimmjow’s smile fell. “Want it to stop?”

Wishing he didn’t answer immediately Ichigo felt slightly embarrassed refusing to meet Grimmjow’s gaze. “No.”

“Not a second of hesitation huh?” Tone deep Grimmjow caught the weak punch sent his way. Smile going slightly feral. Laughing Grimmjow got to his feet pulling Ichigo with him the blue haired man let the other’s fist go. “Did I hit a nerve Kurosaki?

Slight smile tugging at his lips Ichigo tilted his chin up to meet Grimmjow’s eyes. Times like this Ichigo hated their height difference. “Do you ever stop being an asshole?”

“You really got to ask that question?” Chuckling Grimmjow dropped into a lazy fighting stance desperately needing to release some pent up energy. And from the evil grin crawling on Ichigo’s lips he was in a similar state. “Come on Kurosaki, don’t tell me you went soft!”

“Even if I did, I could still beat your stupid ass.”

Regretting his last statement Ichigo dodged another punch, sending out one of his own. Hearing a grunt as his fist connected with Grimmjow’s jaw the feeling of pride quickly washed away as Grimmjow kicked out his leg. Grimmjow easily maneuvered Ichigo's body with grace as he brought Ichigo down onto his back. Ichigo had been fighting all his life, even now weak and tired the teen wasn’t an easy opponent to beat. So, it was easy to say when it came to hand to hand Grimmjow was leagues ahead of him. Looking back on how the man fought before and his release form Ichigo mentally kicked himself for diving in headfirst. This was all too familiar yet completely different, rolling them over Ichigo got in two solid punches before he once again found himself on his on his back. Grimmjow was below him pinning Ichigo to his body with the teen in a head lock, Both of Grimmjow’s legs wrapped around Ichigo’s slender ones effectively trapping the teen and wining. Three quick taps on Grimmjow’s arm and Ichigo was free breathing heavily the redhead took several moments to catch his breath before rolling off the other onto the cool grass. Laying on his stomach Ichigo crossed his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow taking in the sight before him.

Grimmjow was a piece of art, head tilted toward the bright sky filled with several hues of red. The last rays of sun basked Grimmjow in a warm light, chest rising and falling in slow calm breaths. Completely at ease Grimmjow was at peace, body lax and open. Ichigo’s fingers itched with such an intensity to put the view before him on paper he was getting to his feet in an instant still panting lightly. “Come on, you hungry?”

The walk back was quiet, the full moon crawling higher in the sky. A once lively warm place Ichigo didn’t bat an eye as he opened the front door to an empty kitchen. Yuzu and goat face spent most of their time in the infirmary while Karen was off doing god knows what. Making a beeline to the fridge Ichigo found the leftovers easily filling two bowls and shoving them in the microwave the younger male tossed Grimmjow two cans pleased when he caught them easily. Ignoring the almost curious glint in the espada’s eyes Ichigo grabbed the bowls from the microwave not feeling the heat radiating from the dishes. Heading for the stairs Ichigo didn’t glance over his shoulder for he knew Grimmjow was at his heels.

Throwing his body into his desk chair Ichigo traded one bowl for a soda as Grimmjow passed before the other took the bed. Glancing around the bare room Grimmjow dug into the food before him, humming in approval. Only hearing himself digging into the creamy pasta dish he frowned, Pantera worried voice in his mind. “ _The boy does not eat, if this continues his body will wither away before his powers can be restored.”_ Placing his bowl aside Grimmjow gave the other his full attention. Surprisingly Ichigo had snatched a sketch book seemingly engrossed in his work. “Yo, Kurosaki.” Only getting a hum in response Grimmjow frowned irritation swirling in his chest. “Don’t ignore me you bastard.”

Eyes not leaving the page Ichigo snorted slight smile ghosting his lips. “I’m not ignoring you Grimmjow, I’m multitasking.”

Leaning back on the bed food forgotten Grimmjow chewed on his words. “You need to eat.”

“Not hungry.”

Shrugging Grimmjow didn’t move for his body began to melt into the mattress. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept in a bed. “I don’t care, you’ve lost weight, your slower, and your punches are shit. I won’t enjoy kicking your ass if you can barely hold yourself up before the fight even starts.”

Pencil slowing to a halt Ichigo looked up from his sketch pad only to find Grimmjow making himself at home on the redhead’s mattress. Bowl of half eaten dinner on the floor besides the bed. “Are you worried about me?” Voice dripping sarcasm and tossing the espada’s words back at him Ichigo watched as the other tensed, muscles coiling tight under the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Someone’s gotta.”

Actions speak louder than words, yet sometimes words are still needed. It had been clear from the first meeting something between them had changed and began to evolve. Weather it was fear or something else nor Ichigo or Grimmjow had spoke on the matter, at least until now. It seemed they had formed a friendship, looking down at the artwork before him Ichigo began to wonder if friendship was truly what he wanted with the espada currently lounging on his bed.

Looking back Ichigo remembered standing on top of Las Noches after cutting down Ulquiorra, he had achieved his goal finally saving Orihime. That should have been the end of it but standing on top of the world looking out over the never-ending sand dunes Ichigo reached out searching for a reiatsu that dripped arrogance and strength. Not sensing Grimmjow had torn something in the boy, even that early on it seemed Ichigo wanted something more from the other. It only took losing half his soul and months of freezing solitude to finally take the first steps toward it.

Placing his work aside Ichigo brought his now cold dinner to his lips, eating so little for so long the younger male couldn’t finish much, afraid of making himself sick. But trying seemed to give the desired effect as the tension in Grimmjow’s shoulders dissipated. Grabbing both dishes Ichigo exited the room planning to wash them and put them away hating the idea of leaving Yuzu more work. Finished Ichigo made his way back up the stairs slipping back into his room silently the teen let his eyes wander over Grimmjow’s sleeping form. Laying on his back arms behind his head the blue haired espada looked at home, chest rising and falling at a calming pace. Taking his seat back at his desk Ichigo twirled a pencil in-between his fingers before resuming his work. Allowing the quiet breathing behind him to fill the room.

The night dwindled on, soon exhaustion won the battle over Ichigo’s body, before long the teen’s head was cradled in his arms crouched over his desk. Surly he would regret his sleeping position in the morning but Ichigo didn’t have the energy to move as his heavy eyelids fluttered shut.

Waking to a warm glow Grimmjow rolled to his side blurry eyes trying to adjust. While he slept Ichigo must have changed, now in thick dark layers his frame was completely drowned, yet as Grimmjow blinked away the sleep from his eyes it was clear to see the tremors rocking Ichigo’s body.

“They really did break you huh?” Voice gravely with sleep Grimmjow rolled off the bed silently reaching Ichigo’s side in three long strides. Mouth growing dry Grimmjow once again got captivated by Ichigo’s artwork, he never would have believed he could look so soft. It seemed that Grimmjow truly had changed if seeing himself so carefully put to paper, face soft and open while being bathed in a warm light with bold hues of red in the background didn’t enrage him. Dragging his eyes away Grimmjow flipped the switch on the desk lamp casting the room into darkness, only the cool hues from the full moon casting light. Carefully the former espada of destruction scooped his former enemy into his arms, taking every precaution not to wake Ichigo before pulling back the covers and depositing the boy onto his mattress.

Curling into himself Ichigo seemed to shrink in size searching for warmth, slight frown on his lips Grimmjow pulled off his shirt tossing it aside before crawling into the bed as well. Hoping that this wouldn’t freak the other out in the morning Grimmjow brought up the covers before wrapping his arm around Ichigo’s stomach and pulling him in. Purring in the back of his mind Pantera enjoyed this new development becoming calmer with Ichigo so close. Body melting into the other Ichigo pushed his back into Grimmjow’s chest letting out a small sigh of relief in his sleep as the chills began to subside. Mind not quite ready to slip back into slumber Grimmjow laid awake allowing his thoughts to wander.

Having a slimmer build Ichigo had always been smaller than the other, for Grimmjow easily had thirty pounds on the teen. But now after losing some weight and being so damn close, it was hard to ignore the way Grimmjow seemed to envelope Ichigo. Squeezing tighter on the red head’s slim waste Grimmjow let a small smirk ghost his lips deciding that he didn’t mind one bit. For even now Ichigo oozed strength, he always has. It was like every once of strength was compact in lean yet defined muscle giving him speed and agility. With his plan to spar with the other everyday in hopes to improve his appetite, body, and hand to hand combat Grimmjow racked his brain on a way to bring the fiery light back into Ichigo’s eyes. At one-point Grimmjow had said he hated Ichigo’s eyes, but now the espada desperately wanted them back.


	5. Chapter 5

Cozy and comfortable Ichigo slowly crawled out of sleep’s embrace eyes fluttering opening to be met by the morning sun. Content Ichigo’s mind was trying it’s best to put a word to the wonderful feeling. Eyes wondering down to the weight on his middle Ichigo was surprised to see a familiar arm wrapped around him. Calloused hand vanishing under the thick thermal he wore.

Oddly enough Ichigo didn’t flush with embarrassment as he felt the tickle of breath on the crown of his head. It was rather odd to be at the mercy of Grimmjow. Yet instead of fear Ichigo felt safe and cared for. But the oddity was quickly becoming normal and Ichigo was happy with that development. Just as Ichigo allowed his eyes to close once more, planning to sleep the day away and skip school. The teen jolted up, mind finally finding a word for this wonderful feeling. Ichigo was warm.

Ignoring the groan bellow him Ichigo sat up bringing his hands up to examine, they seemed to have regained a portion of their color and didn’t tremble ever to slightly.

Feeling a hand slink up his shirt to around his neck Ichigo was pulled back down into the heat of Grimmjow, his voice gravely and slightly irritated. “It’s to fucking early. Go back to sleep before I kick your ass.”

Still gazing at his hands Ichigo didn’t flinch at Grimmjow’s words knowing there was no true heat behind them. “I’m not cold, Grimmjow I feel warm.”

Hearing the awed almost bewildered tone coming from the smaller male. Grimmjow opened an eye squinting before lifting his upper body up on his elbow and taking a good look at Ichigo.

The teen was still pale but not the ghostly white like before, a slight blush tinted his cheeks as Ichigo stared at his hands, slowly flexing them. It did make sense in a way, Ichigo had always gained some relief from touch, which is why Grimmjow found he always had a hand on the teen whenever they were together. Currently Ichigo’s body was encased by Grimmjow’s larger form. Back pressed into his stomach, legs intertwined, Grimmjow had snaked his arm under Ichigo’s shirt holding the teen close with his hand wrapped around the teen’s throat, all that contact must have helped.

The more he thought about it Grimmjow realized that Ichigo wasn’t freezing like before, Grimmjow wouldn’t pull away with a sigh of relief after touching what felt like a block of ice for so long. “So, you need to be cuddled like a woman huh? You're definitely needy like one.”

Flipping over Ichigo scowled as Grimmjow chuckled. “You’re such an asshole, you don’t have to help if I’m such a burden.”

Quickly catching his mistake Grimmjow easily brought Ichigo in closer hugging the redhead as he let out a long sigh. “I’m only kidding Kurosaki, I’m not complaining and your not a burden so cut that shit out.”

Relaxing almost instantly Ichigo’s eyes roamed over Grimmjow’s chest surprise once again filling his voice. “Your scar…”

Following Ichigo’s gaze the sexta shrugged. “I lost them all, once I evolved again that is. Only thing left is the six.”

Ichigo’s eyes glimmered with questions but Grimmjow slowly pushed his body the rest of the way up glancing at the clock. “We will have to save story time for later, you have school and I gotta help that old perv out and get a few more things in order.”

Watching as Grimmjow left the warm confines of the bed, Ichigo locked onto the bold six on his back. So many questions sat at the tip of his tongue yet only one seemed important enough to ask, for Ichigo knew he was falling and needed to know if Grimmjow would be waiting to catch him. “Do you plan on staying in the world of the living?”

Pulling the shirt over his head Grimmjow looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Ichigo. “Got nowhere else to be, you good with that Kurosaki?”

“Ichigo”

Eyebrow cocked lips pulled in a grin Grimmjow nodded in understanding. “You good with that Ichigo?”

Just like before Ichigo was answering without hesitation, pulling his body out from under the sheets to stand in front of the other. “Yeah, I’m good.”

* * *

Day passing by in a daze Ichigo couldn’t stay focused, questions still swirling in his mind. It didn't help that over the last few hours the cold slowly began to creep back into the void left by Zangetsu. Glancing out the window, ignoring the teacher and her lesson Ichigo’s mind began to drift in a different direction. For the questions clouding his mind weren’t all about a blue haired man.

After discovering the true identity of Zangetsu there was one portion of his soul that remained unnamed. Who was the old man? He had been there first and helped with the first few major battles, but looking back it should have been obvious. Every time Ichigo was at death’s door the mirror image of himself was the one to save him. His words were cruel and rather terrifying but Ichigo suspects it’s because his name had been stolen from him. Which means the old man is something else entirely, Ichigo suspected he was a different power. But the teen had no idea what that power could possibly be. Though he was rather positive Goat Face knew, for that man seemed to know about everything.

Oddly enough if his father actually tried to be a good parent and didn’t lie to Ichigo constantly he suspected the war could have ended differently. Years of struggling with his powers, if Ichigo knew the truth, and the whole truth the progress he would have made would have been substantial. Even so Isshin proved how selfish he had become; he could claim it was for Ichigo’s protection, but the teen wasn’t so naïve. Isshin only wanted to protect himself and for that Ichigo found himself cursing his father. Isshin wasn’t a good parent, he never reached out after mom died, and now after everything that’s happened the stupid man acts like nothing has changed. Occasionally lashing out with his apparent “Training” which only causes Ichigo to panic. If he truly cared wouldn’t Isshin notice that he pushed his only son into a panic attack almost daily?

So, no Ichigo wouldn’t go to his father, for he would gain no answers. The only other person Ichigo could turn to was Urahara, at one point he would have done so without a second thought. But now, Ichigo didn’t want to waste his time. Ichigo figured he would get an answer, but it would be vague and filled with riddles, a possible lie sprinkled in. That’s how their relationship worked, back when Ichigo didn’t care about the truth only wanting power. Power to protect the people he cared about, that cared so little about him.

Urahara’s shop use to be a place Ichigo could relax even if so marginally. But now he just didn’t have the energy to try and figure out the inhabitants. Without a doubt Urahara was far superior when it came to intelligence, he was a genius after all. But in many ways so was Ichigo. The teen knew he was being used and if he sat down and really chewed on the shop keeper’s words Ichigo always solved the man’s riddles and hidden motives. Ichigo was becoming sick of constantly being viewed as a stupid delinquent.

So, enthralled with his inner thoughts Ichigo didn’t hear the bell chime or notice the two lingering bodies in the room until one made the mistake of reaching out. Such dainty and gentle fingers, those hands had saved Ichigo more times than he could count. They use to bring comfort, now they only remind him of his regret. So, with that and being startled because no one seemed to understand not to sneak up on him! Ichigo slapped the hand away as he stood, panic flashing across his face for a split second before his mask slipped into place.

Orihime of course looked beyond hurt, tears building in her eyes as she pulled her hands to her chest. That look would have once brought Ichigo to his knees, not because he was attracted to her, for that had never been the case. But because Ichigo hated seeing women cry it would remind him of his sisters and it would open old wounds. Yet now it was rather startling how little Ichigo cared, how much had he changed? Pushing that thought aside for now Ichigo moved his gaze from Orihime to the second person standing before him. Chad seemed worried and slightly angry placing a large warm hand on Orihime’s trembling shoulder.

That seemed to flip a switch, smilingly brightly Orihime pushed back the hurt not forgetting why she was here. “Kurosaki-kun…. Are you okay?”

Completely caught off guard Ichigo didn’t say a word eyebrow cocked, Chad spoke out next. “You don’t seem focused, constantly looking off into space.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but wonder if they could be so clueless, both Chad and Orihime were rather terrifyingly good at reading others. Yet glancing between the two Ichigo couldn’t ignore the sincerity in their eyes. God if only they had asked this before, it had been a little over nine months. Why couldn’t they ask this when he was all alone and contemplating death? Even with the lingering thought in the back of his head that something was shifting within him. Ichigo didn’t push away the anger or hide his hurt. Even if he was becoming more callous, it didn’t change the fact that these two abandoned him when Ichigo needed them most. After everything Ichigo had sacrificed there was no good reason for his friends to turn their backs on him. Even if that was selfish of him Ichigo simply didn’t give a damn. “If you asked me that nine months ago, I would have had an answer. It’s a little to late to care now.”

Glad he didn’t remove a thing from his bag Ichigo was able to make a quick and rather dramatic exit. Practically running the moment he left the classroom Ichigo didn’t breath until the fresh summer air ghosted his lips. He had died! Truly died twice in order to save Orihime from Hueco Mundo. And Chad, Ichigo can’t remember the amount of blows he had taken in order to protect the larger and stronger teen. Even if it was hard to see under his grimace Ichigo cared deeply for everyone in his circle. He had never used words, but his actions were clear! So, what had he done to deserve this treatment, why was he so useless once his powers were gone. Did everyone simply lose interest?

Never being so blinded by a panic attack Ichigo was swept away, mind flooding with such self-hate he began to drown. Ichigo didn’t expect a lifeline, but when it was cast his way he didn’t hesitate to latch on. There was a familiar pressure on his throat, warmth provided by a strong calloused hand. It took time to place who that hand belonged to but slowly the deep gravely voice in his ear helped place a name.

“G-Grim?” God, he sounded terrible, voice cracked and winded. Blinking rabidly to clear the haze Ichigo welcomed the blue flooding his view. Sucking in calmer deep breaths Ichigo allowed his body to sag.

The teen hadn’t made it far, tucked into a secluded corner still on the school grounds. Ichigo was sitting in the grass, knees tightly pulled to his chest and back pressed into the wall. Grimmjow was crouched before him, frown hanging on his lips. One hand around his throat the other carefully yet firmly holding his hands. Mind fully calmed, panic now fading the sting of air licking open skin brought amber eyes to deep bloody crescents on his upper arms.

That explained why Grimmjow was currently holding his hands. Ichigo had never self-inflicted harm during a panic attack before, watching the blood roll down his pale skin only to bead then fall into the grass it didn’t take long for Ichigo to paint a picture.

“Yo Ichigo, you with me?” Keeping his voice steady and hands firmly placed on the other’s body Grimmjow let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as the young man in question looked over Grimmjow with clear eyes. Slowly removing his shirt, not at all bothered that blood was soon to stain it Grimmjow began to move. “Here put this on till I can wrap those, can you walk?”

Taking the offered clothing Ichigo inspected the rather soft deep blue button up shirt. Any protest quickly died in his throat as Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow’s eyes. With a simple nod Ichigo unbuttoned his own shirt slightly embarrassed he didn’t have a tank like Grimmjow. Ignoring the fact his skin was on display Ichigo pulled on the shirt, neutral as his wounds stung as fabric pulled over them. Once clothed Ichigo began to stand only to fall back legs trembling. “Fuck.”

Rather pleased at how great Ichigo looked in his own clothing Grimmjow felt a smile spread across his face as Ichigo shoved his soiled school uniform into his bag. “Come on, I’ll carry you.”

Ichigo wanted to protest, really he did. He wasn’t a child and could take care of himself but at the same time Ichigo couldn’t remember the last time someone took care of him. He had always been expected to get back up and push on. Yet looking into Grimmjow’s eyes he didn’t see a sliver of annoyance or disappointment, the Sexta Espada didn’t complain just simply gave without demanding repayment. “You drop me and I’m kicking your ass.”

Smiling at the chuckle and snarky comment he got in return Ichigo allowed his body to be handled until he found himself draped over Grimmjow’s firm muscular back. Moments like this Ichigo couldn’t help but chuckle at how absurd this was. Grimmjow Jaggerjack was reaching out offering a hand, he had no alternative motive or plan to use Ichigo. A former enemy that was fueled by rage and hunger for blood was quietly carrying Ichigo, completely calm. Grimmjow was a beast, a hollow that should be driven completely on instinct. Not naïve Ichigo knew the man under him still loved to fight, their little sparing match yesterday was proof of that. Yet now Grimmjow was docile, no that wasn’t right. Grimmjow was still very brash and arrogant he just wasn’t fueled by mania like before, it seemed that something was able to tame Grimmjow’s hungry predator side. He would surly lash out aiming for the jugular if weakness was shown. But at the same time, he was willing to show kindness like now. As Ichigo began to slip off to sleep lulled by the steady crunch of Grimmjow’s boots digging into the pavement his rather busy mind provided him with one more thought before shutting down.

If actions spoke louder than words currently Grimmjow was singing. In this moment breathing in Grimmjow’s sent, arms wrapped around his neck Ichigo took his fist step. Quickly falling fast for the man. Ichigo Kurosaki was falling in love with Grimmjow Jaggerjack and instead of fear or despair the teen simply let out a long sigh. Finally sound asleep, excitement and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime happiness for what would come next.


	6. Chapter 6

The jingle of metal brought Ichigo out of slumber only to be surprised by his unfamiliar surroundings. Realizing this was the new apartment complex built about two miles north of Urahara’s shop Ichigo was rather startled to to find himself here. It was beautiful housing and when the time came the teen had investigated renting an apartment, but it would have been too expensive with only working part time. Ichigo would have to wait for university to get away. With his high-test scores he was certain he would gain a full ride, but that was a little more than a year away.

Pushing out of Grimmjow’s hold it gave the other better access to the deadbolt, with a signature click the door swung open. Following the other Ichigo quickly discarded his shoes quick to exit the entry way. Walls a cool light grey with a white trim it went well with the dark grey sectional that was pushed against the far living room wall. There was also a comfy lounge chair that screamed Ichigo’s name. He could curl up into it easily to study. Any wooden accent piece was painted black with chrome handles, that color scheme followed throughout the apartment with a sleek modern kitchen Yuzu would have drooled for. Overall the apartment was beautiful, only problem was how bare the walls were. Ever since he began to sketch Ichigo constantly had the need to fill empty spaces but re-framed from doing so at home for prying eyes. He was certain his artwork would concern his family.

Snapping out of his own inner thoughts Ichigo couldn’t hold back the many questions on his tongue. “How the hell did you get this? Wait how are you making rent?”

Signaling Ichigo to follow down a hallway that separated the living room and kitchen down the middle Grimmjow ushered the teen into the bathroom. “I got a job, and pervert figured out the identity shit. Now sit.”

Blinking a few times out of shock Ichigo was quick to follow Grimmjow’s orders by pulling himself up onto the bathroom counter. “So, you’re going to be a productive member of society and make an honest living?”

Pulling out a first aid kit from the small closet Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, frowning due to the small challenging tone in the other’s voice. “Watch it, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass again.”

Snorting a small smirk ghosted Ichigo’s lips as he unbuttoned Grimmjow’s shirt and pulled it off his skin. The blood had glued the fabric to his wounds yet Ichigo yanked anyways not flinching as the action reopened his injuries. “Yeah yeah whatever, are you working for Hat n’ Clogs?”

“No, I’m a personal trainer at the Rec Center. One look at me and I was hired.”

The shit eating grin Ichigo got at the last comment made him snort, pulling his eyes away from the other to watch Grimmjow clean his wounds. They were close in this position and Ichigo was slightly taller with being on the countertop. “That suits you actually, it’s good to see someone making a better life for themselves after the War.”

“Anything is better than Hueco fucking Mundo.” Finished cleaning the wounds Grimmjow began to wrap Ichigo’s arms not missing his temperature had dropped. “What about you?”

That was the million-dollar question, and Ichigo had an answer. Originally, he wanted to be a doctor but after everything he endured that occupation seemed to mundane. Ichigo missed the blood, pain, and adrenaline of battle. The teen knew he would never get that feeling again without his powers but there were careers that could give him a rush while saving lives. Ichigo had been happy that others weren’t close like before, for they would have surely judged him for his reasoning. Yet sitting here now looking ever so slightly down at Grimmjow Ichigo knew he would be understood. “I’m going to study to be a Trauma Surgeon.”

Finished Grimmjow dropped his hands but didn’t pull away Pantera hummed in the back of his mind understanding Ichigo’s hidden meanings before him. It didn’t take long to put it together and when he did Grimmjow couldn’t help but grin, it seemed he and Ichigo were more alike than he originally thought. They were creatures of battle, and it seemed both were hungry. “You miss the rush huh?

It seemed the temperature in the room had peaked as Grimmjow began to move. One hand finding Ichigo’s thigh the other slowly crawled up his stomach, chest and then finding its place around Ichigo’s throat. Adding pressure Grimmjow hummed as he felt Ichigo’s pulse begin to accelerate, leaning in loser it was clear the teen was holding his breath. Though it seemed to be stemming from excitement and not panic but Grimmjow didn’t want the other passing out on him. “You’re hungry, I can help fill that need but you gotta relax for me Ichigo.”

Shivering Ichigo let out a shaky breath before snapping into action. Chilled hands finding their anchor on Grimmjow’s shoulders Ichigo parted his legs in order to pull the other closer. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, Grimmjow was right, but Ichigo wasn’t just hungry he was starving. He needed hands on his body and someone’s breath filling his lungs. Ichigo craved the rush of adrenaline that made everything so clear and vivid. Hands snaking around to weave his fingers into messy orange locks Grimmjow tugged back gaining better access to Ichigo’s all to vulnerable throat. Letting out a happy hum Ichigo melted into Grimmjow’s hold not at all bothered at being manhandled. It seemed Ichigo was about to be taken apart in a glorious way, it only made sense in this moment all hell would break lose.

The sudden chill that wrecked Ichigo’s body was excruciating breaking apart from Grimmjow the redhead cried out only to choke on the air. Freezing Ichigo couldn’t focus as blood ooze past lips, it was like someone had lit a match and shoved it into his chest every organ burning within. Chocking on panic Ichigo desperately tried to fill his lungs with air only to fail. Tears rolled down his cheeks only to freeze on his paling skin. Ichigo barely registered the hands on his body or frantic screaming in his ear as everything began to burn. Gurgling on his own blood Ichigo was thankful when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe gotta love those cliff hangers ;)
> 
> I know the direction I want this to go, but getting there is currently my problem. I don't want this story to have a weak middle so bare with me as I mess around and play with my work. Currently I'm already at nine chapters but I'm tempted to trash at least two and mess with a few different relationships. I'm making this flow as natural as possible so I don't want to add unnecessary characters. Also I've totally been listening to a Bleach sound track and god I miss this anime so damn much. I do truly believe Bleach will return and I only hope the animators change the story a bit from the manga, I need more Grimmjow in my life!
> 
> Anywayssss hope everyone enjoys!


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness enveloped him as Ichigo seemed to float in the void, senses unresponsive. He remained there for who knows how long until the slow beep and the hiss of air graced his ears. Latching onto the noise Ichigo tried to claw out from the void he resided in. Breathing in deep he got a hint of herbal tea and a familiar woodland musk. Trying to remember what had happened the tang of old steel lingered on his tongue. The taste of blood snapped Ichigo awake, eyes blurry blue flooded his vision with a mix of black and ash blond.

Pulling away Ichigo dug at his eyes to clear the tears only to realize he was panicking and ignoring his surroundings. Something was terribly wrong.

“Ichigo, it’s okay breathe! You’re okay.”

Looking up at Grimmjow confusion shined in Ichigo's eyes, gaze falling he saw the espada’s hand disappear under his chin, and that’s when it seemed to hit him. Ichigo couldn’t feel anything. Not the hands on his skin, the freezing cold or the ground under his feet. The panic he felt before couldn’t hold a candle to what he was feeling now. As Ichigo hit the ground nothing could be heard over the sobs, desperate the young male dug his nails into his flesh. Just as his blood oozed from his skin Urahara barged into view. The trio knew this wouldn’t be easy, but this meltdown wasn’t expected. Trying anything in attempts to feel Ichigo was so rooted in panic he was unresponsive. The shop keeper pressed his palm against Ichigo’s forehead, yet the teen couldn’t feel a thing, not the pain from his wounds or the warmth from Urahara’s touch. This time when darkness took him Ichigo frantically begged not to wake back up, he couldn’t do this anymore.

Silence enveloped the room as Grimmjow shook, carefully he pulled the now unconscious Ichigo into his arms. Standing and turning the Sexta didn’t try to hide the single tear rolling down his cheek from Urahara or Yoruichi for they were both in similar states. How could you not be crumbling after seeing the savor of the three words completely shatter, sobs so loud and broken it shook you to the core?

Urahara was the first to find his voice but his eyes still screamed nothing but agony and guilt. “It’s okay, he will be okay. We all know this will pass.”

Pulling the mountain of covers and heated blankets over them Grimmjow brought Ichigo to his bare chest. “But will he come back from this?”

Never hearing Grimmjow sound so distraught Yoruichi padded forward shimmying under the covers and curling against Ichigo’s chest. “Ichigo is no longer alone, it won’t be easy, but he will heal.”

“I won’t be able to go to Hueco Mundo with him like this.”

Urahara came forward using healing kido to repair Ichigo's wounds and reconnect the IVs and heart monitor stomach flipping at the damage the redhead had caused by tearing them out. Once the final bag was emptied Urahara planned to remove the medical equipment. Ichigo was currently stable, it seemed they found a decent band-aid for the time being. “You’re not alone either, we will work this out.”

* * *

Coming back around the second time was easier but panic still spiked as Ichigo opened his eyes but felt nothing. He was floating, it was like he only had eyes a tongue and ears, but nothing else. Grimmjow was quick to snag his attention voice level but holding authority in order to keep Ichigo’s focus.

“Your sense of touch WILL return. It’s going to be okay. Please just breathe and listen we will explain everything.”

On que Urahara came into the view carefully he sat on the floor before Ichigo, his hat and fan were nowhere to be found and if the deep dark purple bags under Urahara’s eyes were any indication it was clear he hadn’t slept in a long time. Looking around Ichigo did notice he and Grimmjow were laying on a futon. There was a mountain of blankets covering them yet when Ichigo tried to push them off he realized he only had on thin boxer briefs. Shocked the young male turned only to see Grimmjow was dressed the same. Finding himself vertical once more the world swayed as Ichigo groaned mind screaming in pain, yet he didn’t know what was causing it or where.

Minutes ticked by until finally Ichigo opened his eyes once more voice trembling as other meltdown seemed to be waiting around the corner. “Please explain before I lose my fucking shit.”

Urahara nodded not hesitating. “It’s a side effect of losing your powers. Your core is freezing, and it was causing frostbite to spread internally, it ate away at your organs until it reached the outer surface. When you passed out Grimmjow rushed you here, at that point only your brain, lungs and heart were functioning, but only barely. Skin on skin contact helps, but we also discovered that pouring our reiatsu into you is the best solution. Ichigo you’ve been unconscious for a whole week, during that time Grimmjow, Yoruichi and I have taken turns sharing body heat and reiatsu. I’m also using kido to heal your injuries, but they are extensive, and it will take time. Your internal organs are the top priority, so the damage inflicted to your nerves have yet to be healed. Therefore, you can’t feel anything, but I will reverse it. I swear to you Ichigo I will heal you.”

Tears had begun to roll down Ichigo’s cheeks at some point, but he didn’t notice only one question on his mind. “What did you tell everyone?”

It was Yoruichi who spoke next poking her head out from under the covers to lick away his tears. “We said you were training and didn’t want to be disturbed. We figured you would want to decide who knew what was going on once you woke.”

Truly looking around at his surroundings for the first time Ichigo finally realized that they were in the training grounds. The earth smoothed and covered with hard wood, blankets and pillows tossed everywhere. A lab had been set up as well which Ichigo assumed gave Urahara the ability to stick close. Grimmjow had already weaseled his way into Ichigo’s heart but looking at Urahara and Yoruichi once more he felt himself begin to forgive them. “Thank you.”

Shaking his head Urahara frowned down at the redhead. “Don’t thank me, I don’t deserve it. I’ve hurt you this is how I seek atonement.”

“So, what’s next? How long until I get my sense of touch back?”

Voice gruff Ichigo’s body shivered at how close Grimmjow was, “It could take up to two weeks. Ichigo it’s going to get worse before it gets better, but you won’t be alone. Never again.”

Snorting and blushing at once Ichigo’s voice was snarky yet shaky a meltdown only a stone’s throw away. “How the fuck can this get any worse?!”

Urahara’s voice was strained now eyes down cast. “It’s like having your leg fall asleep. First, you’ll feel nothing at all, which is the stage you are currently in. Then you’ll gain some feeling like your standing on air, but it causes you to wobble and become dizzy. Finally, you’ll have the sensation of burning or a million little bugs biting you constantly. Each stage will take hours possibly days and it will be your entire body.

Eyes wide Ichigo couldn’t push the meltdown away any longer. Sobs caused his body to tremble and broken cries echoed in the large underground room. Ichigo was happy he was told the truth mentally preparing for the hell he was about to endure. It was just impossible to hold back the pain any longer. The damn finally broke flooding everything in its path. But true to their word Grimmjow, Urahara, and Yoruichi never left his side. Offering quiet comfort as Ichigo cried himself to sleep, heart beginning to heal in the process.

“Fuck.” Untangling himself from the mountain of blankets Grimmjow took a moment to tuck Ichigo back in before catching the pair of pants Urahara tossed his way. Slipping them on Grimmjow strode to the makeshift lab and snatched the katana that stored Ichigo’s lost powers.

“Grimmjow you need to rest; this is the third day in a row you’ve gone straight to Hueco Mundo.”

Snarling the espada yanked a hoodie over his head before opening a Garganta “I’m fucking fine, calm your tits you damn house cat.”

Cocking an eyebrow Yoruichi watched the man not expecting Urahara to speak first. “How high has your reiatsu climbed?”

Shoulders relaxing Grimmjow’s scowl remained but the venom left his voice. He would never apologize, not verbally but it was clear he didn't intend to lash out Grimmjow was just wound way to tight. Pantera was roaring in the back of his mind screaming for blood. “Don’t have a clue, haven’t tested it.”

“We can tomorrow, you’ll need to know. Sooner or later the cat will be out of the bag, better to be prepared.”

Squinting at the man for the obnoxious cat related pun Grimmjow sighed and nodded deciding not to start a useless fight. It had been Urahara’s way to pester the espada and overall, he did find it amusing though he would never admit it out loud. Grimmjow wasn’t friends with the two Shinigami, but it seemed they shared mutual respect and a very important goal. It was still rather unnerving how easily Grimmjow had thrown everything away to help the currently sleeping redhead, but he had stopped trying to deny that he cared. Turning on his heel and walking into the dark abyss Grimmjow was eager to start a hunt, a very important blade bound to his back.

* * *

Waking up on his own with only Urahara with him Ichigo had been surprised but the shop keeper was quick to explain their routine. They had even made a chart to keep track, the trio each spent six solid hours holding Ichigo and pouring their reiatsu into him. There was a two-hour break between each “cuddle session” dubbed by Yoruichi. Grimmjow had 12am-6am, that way he could still go to the gym and keep his job and meet his clients. Yoruichi had 8am-2-pm, she mostly stuck around regardless but currently she was entertaining a guest. Seeing how Ichigo tensed Urahara was quick to promise no one would be coming to see him. It was clear Ichigo didn’t want anyone else around, refusing to be seen as weak. Even now with the three that knew the truth Ichigo had to fight every fiber in his body not to run away and hide.

Urahara finished their day from 4pm-10pm, it explained the bags under his eyes because to Ichigo’s horror Urahara had taken to the habit of working with Ichigo in his lap. He also took time during every session to heal Ichigo and entertain unexpected guests that apparently grew with Ichigo’s absence.

Squinting at the clock and realizing it was 10:21pm Ichigo tried to get to his feet, it was difficult and simply hard to comprehend but Ichigo found if he kept his eyes glued to the limbs he was moving it helped. “How are you feeling?”

Finding himself in a sitting position Ichigo let out a hum of triumph as he began to play with a random throw pillow. “Nothing, still can’t decide if that’s a positive or negative.”

Watching Ichigo closely Urahara appreciated how hard the teen was trying to cope. Ichigo was truly resilient. “Kurosaki-kun, I must ask why haven’t you called for Inoue-kun’s help? She could heal you instantly surly you haven’t forgotten.”

Perspective as always Urahara would never disappoint, shrugging the teen met the other’s gaze. “Her touch no longer brings relief; I don’t want her help anyways. After this past year I no longer trust those I once called my friends.”

Leaving his chair Urahara closed the gap between the two taking a spot behind Ichigo and bringing up his hands. Silence fell between them as Urahara began to heal the other, Ichigo assumed their conversation was over but it seemed Urahara was simply trying to find the right words. “This never should have happened to you.”

“You’re right, but it did. No point in dwelling on it. I accepted a long time ago my life wouldn’t be easy. I’m used to it.”

It seemed that Urahara had misjudged the young man before him. He always knew Ichigo was strong and intelligent but clearly the shop keeper wasn’t giving him enough credit. “You’re never be alone again. I’m here whenever you need me”

Turning his head slightly to see the other Ichigo smirked ever so slightly nodding in understanding. “Grimmjow said something similar. I never expected you three to come together so easily. But I’m grateful, I wouldn’t have lasted much longer alone.”

“Yoruichi and I never should have left you, but Grimmjow was a surprise he gives very little detail on how you two reunited.”

Smile soft Ichigo didn’t realize his body was beginning to sag and fall into the other but Urahara didn’t utter a word for he didn’t mind. “There’s not much to say, it just happened. We’ve always been drawn together and without outside influences we found a middle ground and it just evolved from there.” Urahara had finished healing long ago but neither moved. “And stop being so fucking guilty, you didn’t know what was going on. You trusted others that had never given you doubt, it’s not your fault. Plus, you spent that entire time creating a way to get my powers back. That’s way more than any of the others can say.”

Guilt blossomed in his chest regardless of Ichigo’s words but Urahara let that go for now. “What about your father, surly he knew what was going on?”

Snorting Ichigo’s voice shifted from warm and comforting to cold and angry in a flash. “Issan has never been a father to me. He’s an abusive asshole who is so wrapped up in being a doting father he became the exact opposite. I doubt the idiot would have realized I was even gone if you didn’t say anything. Karin and Yuzu would have but they have their own trauma to handle, I don’t blame them for anything.”

Grip tight Urahara was happy that Ichigo couldn’t feel as he quickly removed his hands never wanting to hurt the boy. “All this time and I never knew. You don’t have to stay there any longer. You’re more than welcome to stay here Kurosaki-kun.”

Relief filling his heart knowing he truly wasn’t alone Ichigo nodded eyes filled with gratitude that words couldn’t express. “Please call me Ichigo, might as well since I apparently sleep in your lap. Being so formal feels wrong. And thank you Urahara for everything, I don’t think I deserve this much devotion, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t like it.”

Gaining a genuine smile from the man Ichigo used the offered hand to get to his feet spending the time he had to observe Urahara at work. It was calming and Ichigo was thankful his mind was at ease as time ticked away. When Grimmjow stepped through a Garganta he was drenched in blood and immensely relieved to see Ichigo curled up in a chair reading some thick textbook. One look at the other and Ichigo tore his eyes away trying not to remember the past. They had made leaps in a positive direction but seeing the other drenched in blood did something to Ichigo he wasn’t quite yet ready to name. “You’re an animal, go shower sicko.” Snorting Grimmjow felt a smile tug at his lips as he placed down the extra sword with care before trudging off toward the ladder. 

This stage of healing lasted roughly three days which Ichigo spent most of the time sitting and reading, naps were also a necessity. Apparently turning into an ice cube was detrimental and difficult to cure. When the next stage finally occurred Ichigo spent his time in the mountain of bedding for walking was almost impossible. It was like he was standing but the air between him and the ground was pushing him upward. No matter how hard he tried Ichigo simply couldn’t keep his coordination. Being touched in this state was difficult as well and it caused two panic attacks. While he hated experiencing them, and they were unhealthy it did help Ichigo fall asleep which he appreciated.

On day six, Ichigo woke during Yoruichi’s shift only to instantly squirm and protest. Urahara and Grimmjow had been sparring when Ichigo’s mumbled cries rang out. It was unbearable, a million needles prickling his body and never stopping. The trio had tried everything to help elevate the pain from showers, baths, levitation, and narcotics. Nothing brought relief, sobbing and desperate Ichigo had turned to self-mutilation. Urahara was quick to use kido to knock him out at that point. The next four days was something simply so terrible that hell was an understatement.

No one blamed Ichigo, for obvious reason but also because it was clear he was trying to handle it. The longest Ichigo had been able to last was four hours, only to snap and panic until he finally passed out. Urahara had let a few tears fall as he explained that constantly using kido would have a lasting detrimental effects, much to Ichigo’s dismay. Still the redhead never blamed anyone in the training grounds for his current state. That couldn’t be said for others, during a rather bad episode Ichigo spent the entire time cursing everyone he had been associated with. Everyone but two, which Grimmjow was quick to point out. Karen and Yuzu would never face Ichigo’s wrath for he would only ever protect his baby sisters. 

When the tenth day finally came Ichigo woke to warmth, and the gentle pressure of something solid against his back. Jolting up Ichigo rubbed at his arms feeling his skin move underneath his shaking fingers. Relief began to drown the male as a smile tugged at his lips. Grimmjow’s hand finding its place around Ichigo’s neck caused the redhead to flip around and pull the startled espada into a messy kiss. Grimmjow’s lips were warm and soft and the slight prick from his sharp canines caused a shiver to roll down Ichigo’s spine. Pulling away the redhead blushed noticing three pairs of eyes of him. “I have this terrible feeling I’m going to be clingy as fuck now.”

The laughter that filled the room chased away the heavy all most suffocating worry that had weighed everyone down. Gingerly plans were made, and situations addressed but true to his word Ichigo never wondered far from any individual, though it was clear he seemed to seek out Grimmjow the most. Oddly enough to Ichigo no one was bothered by this easily offering comfort when he sought it. The group remained down in the training grounds for two more days giving Ichigo time to adjust and sort out what he endured. No one mentioned the nightmares, or when Ichigo would occasionally play with his skin. He needed time, for he was never given that luxury before. Everything was always rushed, time limits so common Ichigo accepted the heavy burden with ease. Now that wasn't the case and for the first time since Rukia barged into his window Ichigo didn't worry about the future simply living in the current.


	8. Chapter 8

Sun hanging low Ichigo made his way up the many steps finally reaching his destination. Letting out a long tired breath the male tossed his heavy duffle bag down in order to search for his keys. Pushing the key into the lock Ichigo snatched his duffle before pushing the door open completely exhausted. The apartment was dark and empty but warm, kicking off his shoes Ichigo made his way to the master bedroom. The dark blue fluffy comforter screamed out to the male and without hesitation he threw his tired body onto the perfect bed duffle forgotten on the floor.

It hadn’t been a difficult to accept Grimmjow’s offer even without the circumstances Ichigo would have agreed regardless. He figured leaving his childhood home would have been difficult but Ichigo hadn’t had a second thought as he stuffed things into a few boxes and handed them over to Grimmjow. The hardest part was leaving his sisters. Karin hadn’t been home, but Yuzu had and god that had been difficult. Ichigo was growing sick and tired of lying, and Yuzu seemed to be just as done accepting them. Yet she didn’t protest and was quick to hug her big brother goodbye. They would still see each other and Ichigo hadn’t hesitated to give the apartment address to his baby sister. More than anything Ichigo hated the fact he was leaving them behind with Issan. The man would never hurt the girls and had always been better with them but Ichigo would no longer be able to protect them and that hurt more than anything. Curling up Ichigo let his eyes flutter shut exhaustion winning the battle over his mind.

Body humming after a good workout Grimmjow entered the apartment nose easily picking up a strong and welcoming sent. He was beyond grateful to have such strong senses, for not being able to track Ichigo by reiatsu had been jarring but not nerve-racking because he had another method. Glancing into their bedroom Grimmjow smiled slightly seeing the redhead sound asleep curled up in the middle of the mattress. Leaving Ichigo alone to rest Grimmjow headed back into the kitchen working on putting away the groceries he had bought. The espada hated that he had left Ichigo alone to finish packing, but Ichigo had been adamant and Grimmjow had a client to meet. Grimmjow knew Ichigo could handle it on his own but the younger male had only been healed for a week and after everything Grimmjow had a hard time letting go. Pantera constantly worried in the back of his mind which kept them both on the edge of a blade.

He wasn’t the only one who felt this way, Yoruichi had the tendency to pop up randomly to cuddle with the teen and Urahara was constantly checking in. At first Grimmjow thought he would be sick and tired of the pair possibly jealous but that was never the case. Urahara and Yoruichi only wanted to support Ichigo and he needed it, it would be wrong for Grimmjow to take that away. Plus, the teen wasn’t out of the woods just yet and still needed constant “cuddle sessions” just like before a system was created and Ichigo would find himself at the shop when Grimmjow wasn’t available. Other times Yoruichi would come here if Urahara had unwelcome guests. Urahara was concerned that if left alone again Ichigo would deteriorate faster and this time no one would be able to save him. It was clear no one was willing to take that chance.

Groceries put away Grimmjow moved onto his next task. Moving the small number of boxes into the spare bedroom the man was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Trembling, and face blotchy Yuzu was startled to find Grimmjow opening the door. She tried to quiet her sobs and clear the tears but the way the man before seemed to recognize her and relax she didn’t try to hard. “Come on cub, Ichigo’s taking a nap but I know he’ll be happy to see you.”

Before any questions could be asked a familiar but groggy voice rang out further in the apartment. “Yuzu?”

Tears rolling down her cheeks with gusto Yuzu practically threw herself at her older brother trying her best to talk. “Ichi- I’m so sorry. I- I just can’t! He didn’t even care!”

Glancing at Grimmjow Ichigo was surprised to find the other male walking over with a glass of water and rag. Taking the offered water Yuzu tried to take a small sip only to cough which brought back Ichigo’s attention. “Hey, it’s okay. Just let it out I’m right here and not going anywhere. Come on let’s sit down okay?”

Nodding his thanks to Grimmjow still surprised by his actions the teen directed Yuzu to the couch not surprised when she curled into his side still crying but slightly calmer. “I told dad, and he didn’t even care! He- he made some horrible comments about you being a delinquent and left! I- I never should have listened I’m so sorry Ichi, he said you needed time, but I could see you hurting. Hurting and I did nothing! He-he won- “Taking another sip of water Yuzu tried to settle back down knowing she was becoming difficult to understand. “He doesn’t tell me anything! I can’t take it anymore seeing our family falling apart and not even knowing what is causing it!”

Feeling like he had just been struck Ichigo pulled his sister closer hugging her tightly. How could he have been so stupid? He knew what it felt like to be left in the dark! Yet he turned around and inflected that pain on his baby sister. “I’m sorry, I’ve been the cause of so much hurt. But I’m here now and I promise You’ll never feel so alone again. I’ll explain everything, so just try to calm your breathing and listen carefully because it’s a lot.”

Early afternoon turned to mid evening as Ichigo explained everything the best he could. Grimmjow had taken the cozy chair in front of Ichigo and Yuzu and when his role came into play, he didn’t hesitate to explain his actions in depth as well. Even giving extra insight that Ichigo had yet to hear himself. Yuzu had calmed down some time ago silently crying at the wounds Ichigo had endured. She did ask questions occasionally but mostly sucked up the information like a sponge. It took time but soon Ichigo was done and silence filled the room, the teen was worried how Yuzu would react scared she would be angry.

“I’ve always known you were strong Ichi, but you carried the world on your back, and I had no idea. I’m so sorry, I want to help you. You’ve taken such good care of us now let me return the favor.”

Startled Ichigo looked down at the teen in shock. “I figured you’d be mad, at least blame me for mom.”

Slowly Yuzu uncurled herself from her brother only to place her hand on his head playing with his long unruly locks. “Mom isn’t your fault, she never was.” Smiling at the few tears that rolled down her big brother’s cheeks Yuzu turned and beamed at the beautiful kitchen calling her name. “Now I have been a terrible guest, I’m cooking dinner for the two of you.”

Following Yuzu’s movements Grimmjow couldn’t ignore Panerta and she purred _We must protect this cub. So gentle and kind, she accepted us without batting her eyes._ Agreeing with ease Grimmjow was still shocked by that for not even Urahara and Yoruichi had been so easy. “Aren’t we supposed to cook for you?”

Beaming Yuzu pulled on Ichigo’s hand guiding him to the barstool at the kitchen island. Happy when Grimmjow followed and took the other seat. “Maybe but I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to break in this kitchen. Also, I need to thank you.”

Cocking his head to the side Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“You helped Ichi when I couldn’t.”

Leaning back watching as Yuzu began to head to the fridge Grimmjow felt a smile tug at his lips. “Humans are fucking weird.”

Getting elbowed in the ribs Grimmjow frowned at Ichigo as he scolded the former espada, apparently swearing in front of his baby sister was unacceptable. Giggling at the pair both sets of eyes landed on Yuzu and her smile grew slightly devious. “Well you’re pretty fucking weird to Grimmjow, guess that’s why we all get along so well.”

“Yuzu!” floored by her words Ichigo ignored the shit eating grin from the other male and decided to ask his own questions knowing their conversation was far from over just paused. “Do you know what’s going on with Karin?”

Smile falling Yuzu nodded as she pulled out some tender steak and veggies, she had already started the rice and had a recipe coming to mind. “I over heard dad saying it was her turn. Now that I know what’s going on, I’m positive he had her hunting hollows. He uses us like pawns without even realizing it.”

“He does love us.”

Finding the cutting board Yuzu got to work starting with the peppers. “He does, doesn’t make him a good father. Mom would be heart broken.” That startled Ichigo, he’s never heard so much venom in Yuzu’s voice. “What? That man has caused this family to fall apart because he’s to selfish. I’m not allowing him to do that any longer, he may be hurting but so what? We all are, he’s the parent not me or you.”

Humming Grimmjow smiled eyeing the meat as Yuzu cut it. “So, what are you going to do?”

Mixing a deep rich brown sauce together Yuzu hummed as she tasted the salty yet hot mixture with just a hint of garlic and ginger. “I’m done playing mom, I want to live my life and act like a damn kid for once. Ichi what are you going to do now?”

Getting up to set the table Ichigo was surprised once more as Grimmjow got up as well grabbing three cups for drinks. The espada always took great care of Ichigo himself, but the teen always assumed he was the exception. he would be lying if Grimmjow's actions towards his sister didn't bring a tender smile to his lips and warm his heart. “Grind my teeth and finish school then get into university. I just want to get away from everyone.”

Coming over to the table with the stir fry Yuzu smiled sadly at her brother’s pain now understanding how hard it must be to go to school everyday to see people he once thought as friends. “Why don’t you apply for homeschooling? Surly with how sick you are it wouldn’t be hard. That way you can excel and not be held back in the classroom.”

Pausing from shoving a forkful of food in his mouth Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow surprised at the idea. “He can do that?”

Face blank Ichigo blinked slowly several times before letting out a small chuckle. “Why didn’t I ever think of that?”

Smiling smugly Yuzu was the first to dig in enjoying her time. “Because I’m the one with the brains in the family.”

Snorting Grimmjow shoved a forkful of steak in his mouth only to moan out loud not at all embarrassed. “It official, you’re welcome as often as yer little heart desires if I get this like once a week.”

Giggling Yuzu looked at the clock only to deflate. “ Thank you Grimmjow, but I better be heading home it is getting late."

“No.” Not expecting both to respond at once Ichigo leaned back confused as Grimmjow scowled. “I don’t have the spar bedroom set up yet, but you don’t have to go anywhere take the bed. I can’t stand the damn puppy eyes. I get that enough from your fucking brother.”

Inhaling his dinner Grimmjow was quick to leave the room muttering under his breath about the damn Kurosaki family before declaring he was taking a shower. Finishing not long after Ichigo collected the dishes before rinsing them and setting them into the dishwasher Yuzu simply sat there for some time thinking calmly before coming to a decision.

“Ichigo.”

Not hearing his full name from his baby sister regularly the teen in question stopped turning to her and shocked by her determined expression. “Teach me, it’s my turn to protect you. And it seems in order to do that I need to protect Grimmjow as well. I’m not Naïve I know something is coming for the both of you. I’m not losing my family again.”

Her eyes were burning with such passion and fury Ichigo couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as his heart sped up at the thought. Grimmjow’s chuckle didn’t help as he leaned on the wall at the entrance of the kitchen his presence completely masked until now, his blood thirsty grin eager and almost giddy. “Well cub you came to the right place, we start tomorrow.”

It had been an unspoken thing until now but if his sister realized then it must be true. A new war must be brewing except this time it revolved around Ichigo himself and that was a rather terrifying thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fist off I wanted to thank everyone that has been following this story and leaving such encouraging comments, each one I get is like a birthday present and I can't get enough! Hope this chapter is enjoyable, Yuzu may seem slightly out of character in some parts but I decided from the beginning I wanted her to have a presence in my story. She doesn't get that enough and I think after being forced into a motherly role so early in life she would end up hiding her maturity from the family, or at least her colder thoughts. Yuzu is a sweetheart but can flip on a dime if the situation calls for it. And that time has finally come, Ichigo doesn't need a mother figure he needs his baby sister and Yuzu is going to deliver. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to really start this off, but sadly my little cousin is currently in the hospital. He's in critical and had been diagnosed with Leukemia. It's bad... me, my siblings, and parents are the only family left for my Cousin Eric and my aunt and uncle. Due to this my aunt and uncle are clearly devastated and can barely function so it's all hands on deck. Eric will be in critical for the next month at least... I plan to spend as much time at the hospital and helping my aunt and uncle with their home and anything else they need. Long story short what I'm trying to say is while writing is my hobby and I love it my updates may be on hold for some time. Maybe not we shall see, my main concern is that my moods greatly effect my writing and while this story does have dark tones time to time I'm afraid my mindset will cause a negative impact on the story as a whole. I hope everyone understands, I've experienced death a lot in my life... but never to cancer and not like this... 48hours ago everyone thought Eric had the flue. Now he's on death's door with a brain bleed and a heart condition due to the medicine. Thankfully he's in the best hospital and getting the best care, seriously to any person in the medical field I thank you. I can't get over how amazing they have been taking care of my cousin. He's a fighter and I believe he'll pull through and thrive. It's just going to be a hard time till then. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for dumping my problems on my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter as always. I'm so sorry if I vanish for some time, but this story will NOT be dropped!

Dodging the first punch Ichigo was able to block the next blow quickly landing a hit of his own, ignoring the crack of bone as he did. Blood roared in his ears as Ichigo hopped around the mat docking a weaving the best he could.

“Fuck yeah! That’s right Ichigo now you’re getting it!” Grin manic Grimmjow was in his element body moving with such grace it took Ichigo’s breath away.

The man was truly a cat, body flowing like water and eyes hungry. Three months of this and Ichigo had finally gotten to a level to where he could hold his own in the ring for an extended period. The redhead had yet to win a match but today he was determined. Ducking Ichigo used his smaller frame to dip under Grimmjow’s right hook only to send out his leg hearing another loud crack as he connected with Grimmjow’s ribs. The man groaned yet Ichigo didn’t pull back instead he surged forward leaping in the air and wrapping his legs around the other and sending them both to the ground. Ignoring the punch to his jaw Ichigo rolled the pair until he had Grimmjow in a choke hold. It wasn’t until he got three solid taps that Ichigo loosened his grip and even then, it was hard to comprehend what had unfolded.

Sprawled out and completely out of breath Ichigo didn’t move for some time until a gentle face hovered over him. It was still hard to accept that Yuzu had become another person in his inner circle. For Ichigo had always wanted to protect her but now the young girl had become strong in her own right. Sure, she hadn’t made it to Ichigo’s level quit yet, but the girl had never thrown a punch until three months ago. Considering that Grimmjow didn’t hesitate to shower her in praise clamming it was simply a Kurosaki thing. Yuzu was a fast learner, quick and light on her feet it was becoming clear with some more practice and lessons with Urahara she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Their sibling bonding interrupted by Grimmjow’s gruff voice both paid attention for when in the gym Grimmjow was law and if not followed he was merciless. “You’re still taking too long to warm up in a fight. You’re a creature of battle trust your fucking instincts and stop worrying about the damage you may inflict. All you need to focus on is winning anything else and you’ll lose.”

Offering a water bottle Grimmjow was quick to drag an exhausted Ichigo to his feet before focusing his attention on the other Kurosaki in the empty gym.

As the pair fought Grimmjow was constantly barking out comments and advice barley holding back against the small teen. It had been for her benefit and Yuzu never once complained loving the burn it caused. More than anything Yuzu finally felt like she had control of her own life no longer depending on others to protect her. It was invigorating and the teen felt empowered, Issan had noticed a changed but never commented. Even when Yuzu spent three nights away from the family home. Karin had spoken up and upon learning the truth was quick to join in training sessions when time allowed.

For the first time in years the Kurosaki siblings were truly united and even Grimmjow had a hard time denying the possibilities when the trio stood together. Karin was quick to ask Urahara if she could help with Ichigo’s powers, but the shop keeper denied the request simply wanting the teen to stick with her siblings. That had been his best decision yet for now the three were constantly together, the girls holding up their big brother.

Time grew closer and soon Ichigo would regain his powers, when that did happen all hell was sure to break lose. For only five knew of Grimmjow’s survival but more than that Urahara was terrified of the strength Ichigo would possess, for the Gotei 13 would surely be terrified of another Aizen. The master of plans had been working tirelessly building a strong enough group that the Gotei 13 would back down. The shop keeper was sick of bloodshed and just wanted the people precious to him safe.

-

Laughter filled the cozy apartment as four enjoyed one another’s company. Never smiling so much before Yuzu looked over at her big bother with such love in her eyes. “Ichi! Let me cut your hair! It’s gotten so long!”

Pulling away from Grimmjow’s hold Ichigo played with his own locks agreeing that it had indeed gotten to long which was why he had gotten in the habit of pulling it up into a ponytail. “It’s about time, but I don’t want it short like before.”

Watching quietly Grimmjow ignored Karin’s knowing gaze as he tried to understand how his life had evolved. Overall Grimmjow was still an asshole quick to anger and always ready for a fight. But over the last several months he found that five different souls had weaseled their way into his own inner circle much like his own Fraccion had done before. It wasn’t an easy feet and Grimmjow was happy that others had finally tried once more to earn his trust. Of course, it wasn’t too difficult with Ichigo involved but Grimmjow ignored how easily the redhead could sway the espada. Smiling as Yuzu began to chop away at Ichigo’s unruly mane Grimmjow wondered how long this peace was going to last.

-

Feeling strong for the first time in over a year Ichigo strode into his classroom for the last time. Standing at the front of the class Ichigo ignored prying eyes as he placed books at his teacher’s desk. She had been startled by his sudden absence and request to be transferred to a homeschool program but thanks to Urahara his paperwork had been accepted.

Ichigo had already finished most of the program and had enrolled in university classes to fill his time. At this rate Ichigo would be practicing at the ripe old age of twenty. Saying his final farewell wishes Ichigo turned to only to stare blankly at three people. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu seem startled, shocked even but Ichigo paid them no mind as he turned toward the door his own future ahead of him. Ichigo didn’t need them anymore and he made sure to make that clear as he turned his back to the trio head held high.

Streets barren Ichigo groaned shoving his hands deep into his jacket pockets while hiding his face under the thick fur lining. The summer had been the hottest and longest in living history it only made sense that winter would be just as brutal. Trembling the teen glanced up annoyed by the thick grey clouds blocking the sun. Even with everyone’s help being in the elements didn’t make it easy for the teen, picking up the pace Ichigo couldn’t wait for this to be over.

“Ichigo!” running silently Yoruichi didn’t hesitate to leap onto the boy’s shoulder, wrapping her body around his neck. Concerned by how hard his body was shaking the woman turned cat began to panic. “Can you make it to the shop?”

Teeth chattering Ichigo felt little relief from Yoruichi curling further into himself he nodded. “Y-yeah I’ll b-be- Fuck it’s s-so damn c-cold!”

Stumbling into Urahara’s shop Ichigo groaned fingers no longer moving correctly. Carefully the redhead made his way into the training grounds teeth still clattering. Confused as to why Yoruichi would have brought him down here while it was empty Ichigo jumped as a large cluster of rock was destroyed. Not strong enough to hold his ground Ichigo was thrown back by the shock wave only letting out a low whine in response. Not getting up Yoruichi was quick to call for help before weaseling her way into his arms.

It didn’t take long for Grimmjow and Urahara to drop their battle and shove their way into their Gigia. The espada made it to Ichigo first quickly yanking off his shirt before doing the same with the unresponsive teen. “Urahara what the hell is going on?”

Watching as Grimmjow brought Ichigo into his lap before unleashing his reiatsu Urahara quickly used kido to heal Ichigo’s frost bitten fingers. “It’s the weather, Ichigo’s body can’t regulate his temperature. It’s only a few degrees above freezing outside it must have shocked his system.”

Time ticked away, knowing that the teen was going to be out for some time the trio made their way out of the training grounds. Mostly silent it wasn’t hard to hear the small grunt coming from Ichigo as he came around. “Fuck winter.”

Snorting Grimmjow leaned back allowing Ichigo to get dressed, he wasn’t at all surprised when Ichigo faced the others but stayed in Grimmjow’s lap. “Well winter is going to kick your ass. You’ll be staying indoors.”

Taking the offered cup of tea from Urahara the man gave the other a sad smile, still surprised at how well Ichigo took every blow in stride. Taking a small sip of his cup Ichigo hummed at the sweet taste before shrugging. “And to think I wanted to have a snowball fight!”

“This will be over soon Ichigo, we will be ready by spring.”

Watching the steam float from his cup Ichigo chewed on his lip before nodding. The room was filled with chatter as Ichigo slowly worked on his drink. No one rushed him and for that Ichigo was thankful. Once finished he said his goodbyes before Grimmjow crouched down, long past being embarrassed Ichigo crawled onto the man’s back and closing his eyes as Grimmjow used Sonīdo to get them back to their apartment quickly. The action always made his stomach flip but Ichigo didn’t complain swallowing hard he ignored the nauseous feeling as Grimmjow fished for his keys.

Once the door was open Grimmjow was quick to pull the other in barely giving Ichigo time to ditch his shoes. For Grimmjow was hungry and the only thing he was willing to devour was Ichigo. “Shower?”

Something stirred in Ichigo at the question, it felt like only yesterday they were sharing their first kiss but that was far from the truth. Even with the few times they messed around Grimmjow never pushed for more. Excitement bubbled up but Ichigo held back as Grimmjow disappeared allowing him to make the choice on his own. God, he wanted it of course he did Ichigo had been craving the espada for so long but something about the shower scared him. Sharing a bed with the occasional kiss was one thing but this, this is different. Then it hit him, this was it. One final step and Ichigo would be wrapped around Grimmjow’s finger, though he guessed the espada would be in the same situation. It made it a bit easier, it was startling how quickly everything had changed. Ichigo was about to experience a form of intimacy that barely crossed his mind.

Fingers quivering Ichigo reached for the zipper of his thick army green coat discarding it to the side before making his way to the open door. The shower was the best part about the entire apartment in Ichigo’s opinion. The luxurious walk in shower took the entire back half of the bath. Sleek grey tiles lined the floor and walls, only large glass doors separated the shower from the rest of the room. The shower head hung from the ceiling letting the water cascade down like ran. And in the middle under the scolding water Grimmjow stood with his back to Ichigo. Muscles stretching as he washed his hair Ichigo felt his mouth go dry as water rolled gown Grimmjow’s back. It was rather obnoxious; it was like the espada was carved from stone and modeled after a Greek god. Even with his bulk it never slowed the man down which proved his strength.

As calmly as the redhead could he began to undress his eyes wandered to the bold six still inked into Grimmjow’s skin. Ichigo had thought it was Grimmjow’s choice to keep the mark, but he quickly disputed that comment clamming it followed him everywhere. A reminder at how weak he used to be. Though Ichigo disagreed with Grimmjow’s view he had yet to get the other male to think otherwise. Grimmjow had never been weak, Ichigo’s struggle was proof of that. If only there was a way to show the espada. Discarding the last article of clothing Ichigo padded over to the shower and opened the silent door with ease before stepping in. Losing all layers Ichigo felt the chill setting in but Grimmjow was quick to respond.

Backing away from the spray Grimmjow’s light turquoise hair clung to his head and finding its way into his eyes. Silently he pulled the other under the water frowning slightly as Ichigo began to quiver. Ichigo symptoms were getting worse, even with their help Grimmjow, Urahara, and Yoruichi’s reiatsu simply wasn’t enough. The redhead needed his soul repaired and soon, at this rate Ichigo wouldn’t make it to spring. Pushing negative thoughts aside Grimmjow reached for the soap quick to lather it into Ichigo’s longer hair. Grimmjow loved how mature it made Ichigo appear, according to the teen it was how his hair looked when fighting Aizen after training in the Dangai for so long.

Smirking as Ichigo leaned into his touch Grimmjow began to wash the soap out of Ichigo’s hair before letting his hands wander further. Kneading Ichigo’s shoulder’s Grimmjow didn’t miss the content sigh Leaving the other’s lips. Just like himself Ichigo spoke with actions over words so when the younger male became putty in Grimmjow’s very capable hands hunger spiked within him. “What do you want Ichigo?”

Eyes closed Ichigo pushed his body back pleased when Grimmjow’s rough hands found their way to the front of his body. Never in his life has Ichigo had such a positive experience with touching another. Looking back his life was filled with sore limbs and bruises after his mother died. Sure, he got the occasional hug or pat on the back but Ichigo hadn’t been taken care of since his mother died. Ichigo never knew how touched starved he had become. After meeting Rukia any physical contact was quickly related to violence and pain. The bad outweighed the good, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise to Ichigo as his own member began to harden. Need began to burn in the depths of his stomach and Ichigo let his head fall back onto Grimmjow’s shoulder before opening his eyes. Grimmjow looked as hungry as Ichigo felt and a sultry smirk tugged on his lips. “Anything you’re willing to give.”

Chuckling Grimmjow dipped one hand down finding Ichigo’s member with ease as his other began to play with Ichigo’s nipples. Tongue rolling out Grimmjow felt Pantera purr in the back of his mind as he tasted Ichigo’s neck before nibling at the flesh. Every fiber in his body wanted him to shove the redhead into the wall and wreck him, yet as Grimmjow coaxed out Ichigo’s first small moan the espada quickly realized in this moment that’s not what Ichigo needed. It was hard to be so gentle with the willing and perfect body under his touch but one thing Grimmjow had always been was a good lover, this wouldn’t be the last time Grimmjow would have the redhead. He could wait. Water hot and steam rising Grimmjow worked the other easily taking Ichigo apart for the first time and loving every second of it.

-

The full moon hung high in the sky causing the snow-covered city to gleam under its cool light. Tucked away and hidden from all eyes in a warded apartment Ichigo had curled up on Grimmjow’s chest content and warm. Blankets heavy and soft Ichigo smiled softly as Grimmjow’s hands found their way to his body. One hand on his lower back and the other playing with the scruff on the back of his head Ichigo seemed to melt further into Grimmjow. His body was sore, yet Ichigo basked in the gentle burn, the heat welcomed. No wonder why so many seemed to be consumed by sex, if this was the bliss he would experience every time Ichigo was hooked. Thin fingers gently drumming on Grimmjow’s collarbone Ichigo felt his eyelids grow heavy and allowed Grimmjow’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

When morning came Ichigo was not pleased when Grimmjow slowly peeled Ichigo off his warm body. Letting out a tired sigh Grimmjow seemed to play with his thoughts before getting out of bed. “Sorry, I got work. Yoruichi will be by soon and here.”

Catching the tossed bundle of fabric Ichigo cocked an eyebrow easily tugging on Grimmjow’s favorite hoddie shuffling out of bed Ichigo didn’t miss the content smirk on the other’s lips and the younger male understood. Grimmjow wanted to show that Ichigo belong to him, which explained the marks now covering his body.

After the espada had left Ichigo had found himself curled up in the armchair mind lost in thought. He didn’t miss Yoruichi sneaking in through the kitchen window, but he chose not to comment on it as she hopped into his lap. The pair remained silent for some time simply enjoying the quiet as Ichigo let his fingers play with Yoruichi’s ears.

“Rukia and Renji are visiting again. It would be an understatement to say people are worried of your sudden disappearance.”

Amber eyes glancing down to meet golden orbs Ichigo shrugged, he had hoped to avoid this conversation. “I didn’t disappear, I simply moved forward leaving behind the people that no longer get to be apart of my life.”

Humming Yoruichi shook her cat head dislodging Ichigo’s fingers, before letting her deep male voice ring out in the apartment. “Yes, moving forward by falling off the grid and holding up in a completely warded apartment. I don’t even think Hachigen Ushoda could find you now.”

Cocking an eyebrow Ichigo felt a smirk play at his lips. “You act surprised, it was Kisuke that placed the kido after all.”

“I’m not surprised just worried, no matter how hard they look the Gotei 13 have failed to find your location. This will make them use drastic measures in order to find you.”

Eyes locking once more Ichigo let his smirk fall irritation spiking. “You think they will hold my powers as ransom.”

“Grimmjow has traced down every spec left in Hueco Mundo the living world will follow soon after so only the soul society is left. They will no doubt hold the blade when the time comes.”

He couldn’t help but look back at a time long ago when Rukia asked to run him through, ironic she would most likely be doing it again and very soon. “Let them, if they truly believe it will give them power over me then allow them that false sense of superiority. It will make it feel all the better when I prove I’m no longer a pawn.”

“You act as if this is a game, and you’re already winning.”

“Looks like I’ve been spending far too much time with our mad scientist.” Ignoring the irritated glare from the other Ichigo smiled deciding to give an actual response to the feline in his lap. “I’ve done nothing but follow my gut from the beginning, and right now it’s telling me that this time it will be different.”

Letting out a long breath Yoruichi stretched out letting her eyes flutter shut stomach still uneasy. “They will throw you into the maggot nest, you’ll be a threat.”

Letting his head rest on the back of the chair a small smile ghosted his lips, at one point the threat would have scared him. But frankly after everything he had endured Ichigo doubted anything could hold a candle to the trauma he had overcome. But that wasn’t the only thing putting the teen at ease fingers once more finding refuge in silky black fur Ichigo remembered he was no longer alone. Ichigo had five very powerful allies and it sounded like Grimmjow and Kisuke both had a trump card up their sleeves. “They have to take me down first, and this time I won’t be alone.”

“You have grown, allowing others to fight for you.” Yoruichi felt pride swell in her stomach for the boy, she never would have thought she would care so deeply for the teen.

“I’m tired of being alone, it’s a cold and cruel existence.”

The room dropped into a comfortable silence once more, at some point Ichigo had pulled out his sketch pad a new figure filling a page that had yet to be his muse. Yoruichi only smiled as her body was sketched into paper. First her current form sitting poised on a fence with a full moon behind her. Yoruichi was awed by Ichigo’s talent, she felt empowered by the work. But when the teen finished the first her breath was taken away as Ichigo sketched her true form in the heat of battle blood dripping down her bronze cheek. Tearing her eyes away and looking around at the empty walls she came to a quick decision. She was heading to a craft store once she left the apartment, determined to by fames and larger sketch books for the teen.

Curiosity would one day indeed kill that cat but Yoruichi couldn’t help but ask the question at the tip of her rough tongue. “Where did you learn such a talent?”

Pencil slowing Ichigo let his eyes fall to Yoruichi, no one had asked the question yet. Grimmjow assumed that Ichigo had always had the talent and he had yet to really show his sisters. “Not long after losing Zangetsu I was terrified I would forget what the bastard looked like. The only way to make sure I didn’t was to create a picture. I was awful at first, total trash…”

“But you never gave up.” It wasn’t a question for Yoruichi knew the answer. It seemed that no matter what the topic was Ichigo’s determination would push him forward.

Nodding Ichigo angled the pad so Yoruichi could see the work clearly before scooting her off his lap. Hours had already past and Ichigo had yet to eat. “Now I’ll never forget the ones that matter to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to say thank you to all my amazing readers that left such heart warming comments on my last chapter regarding my cousin. It meant the world to me and I found myself reading them when I was extremely low. It breaks my heart to say this, I'm still finding it hard to accept but I did lose my cousin Eric yesterday. Obviously losing anyone close to you is hard... I'm simply trying to keep myself busy so I don't dwell, which resulted me in finishing this story. The later chapters are messy so I'm going to take my time editing. Oddly enough I'm more determined to make my works strong, I've always been terrible at endings... I love to focus on the trials and struggles in life I always joke I'm brutal to my characters, after losing Eric I realized that I also need to write about life in general and how precious it can be. So yeah, I'm back.. I wasn't gone nearly as long as I expected... And I can't promise I'll be posted regularly but I really do work hard when upset so knowing myself I'm not only going to work hard on this but I already have another Grimichi story in the works. 
> 
> I don't mean to bring anyone down, life can be hard and is pretty fucking good at punching people in the gut. So, enjoy life, spend time with those you hold dear. Follow your dreams and don't let anyone put you down. Because you don't know what's coming tomorrow, live your life to the best of your ability so you don't have regrets. I also know that everyone has lost someone at some point and to that I want to say I'm sorry for you loss and no matter what that special someone loves you and is living your heart and memories. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, I can never express how much it means to me. I've always loved writing and have dreamed to publish a completely original book of my own. I plan to work on that, posting on this site has really helped me hone my style and I'm slowly gaining the confidence. 
> 
> Okay I'm done now enjoy this chapter!

Legs burning Ichigo jumped to the next building heart hammering in his ears. Another building crumbled and manic laughter filled the air. Ichigo didn’t have a chance to dodge the next blow as an all too familiar blade pierced his back before pushing him into another building.

“Looks like your rein is over! I’m the king now!

“Ah! Zangetsu! Please!” Pain blossomed as his zanpakuto pushed the blade deeper blood running down the building’s windows.

“PLEASE?! How dare you beg! After what you have done!?” Jerking the blade from his former king Zangetsu smiled at the scream that reached his ears as he pushed Ichigo into the building before dragging him upward destroying the building in the process. The breaking of bone only egged him on as he snapped his white fingers around a beautifully tan throat. “Look at what you’ve done!”

Body trembling Ichigo could barely open his eyes pain causing his vision to go white. But he refused to ignore the demand. What he saw only broke his already shattered heart further, turning the organ to dust. His inner world was in shambles, water devouring the crumbling buildings. The city was in total ruin, and Ichigo knew it was all his fault. “Zangetsu- P-please I’m sorry…”

The cool and calm voice he received in return was a shock but Ichigo could feel the tears roll with the blood from his words. “Sorry will not cut it this time Ichigo…”

“Old Man?”

Grip tightening Zangetsu’s smile grew larger as Ichigo sputtered lungs burning for much needed oxygen. “A king that willingly sacrifices his horse is no king at all. Only together can they truly win the war.” Stepping towards the end of the soul remaining building Zangetsu let his smile fall as he looked upon his master one last time. “I refused to serve a king that doesn’t concern himself with the one that holds him up. You’re weak Ichigo, weak, cruel and not worthy of the crown.”

Without another word the man loosened his grip dropping Ichigo to his doom. He would have screamed if his damaged throat would allow. He didn’t want this! Ichigo had only done what he thought was right! Yet the other half of his soul clearly didn’t see it that way. Watching the two figures till the end his whole body exploded in agony as he hit the water.

Lurching out of bed Ichigo didn’t hold back the strangled cry from escaping his throat, eyes darting around the room it took several moments for the teen to realize he had endured a nightmare. Body soaked with sweat Ichigo quickly left the bed mind filled to the brim with panic. Grimmjow didn’t stir as Ichigo grabbed his coat before heading for the door. Ichigo had to move, somewhere in the back of his mind a weak voice called out to him to stop but it was easily ignored as Ichigo pulled on his winter boats before exiting the apartment in total silence.

Ignoring the chill seeping into his bones Ichigo pushed forward the sky was pitch black, the moon and stars swallowed by total darkness. The low yellow light from the streetlights illuminated his path as Ichigo pushed onward. The city was dead quiet, not even a car passed due to the fresh fallen snow. Only the crunch of snow under his foot and the quick breaths from his lungs filled the silent night. It didn’t take long to make it to his mother’s grave. Trembling with gusto Ichigo fell to his knees letting the tears finally drip from his eyes. The nightmare had been so real- what if that was his fate once he got his soul returned? It would make sense that they would be angry, being discarded like trash to simply defeat Azien. A man that Ichigo now had little doubt he would have bested by simply harmonizing with his soul. Minutes passed and slowly Ichigo found peace, if his zanpakuto decided he was no longer worthy he would accept that. After everything Ichigo had put him threw it was only fair. And if the teen was to be killed, he would prefer it to be by the other half of his soul. At least if he survived tonight, not thinking past his panic Ichigo cursed his luck now trapped out in the freezing temperature. Ichigo had left in such a haze he hadn’t grabbed his phone back in the apartment, cursing Ichigo pushed his back into his mother’s tomb stone tilting his head up to gaze at the empty sky. Body becoming stiff blackness crept up at the edge of his vision, smile faint Ichigo didn’t expect to hear someone coming to his rescue. Yet, looking back it only made sense that someone would find him. Invisible hands gripped his shoulders shaking him lightly and Ichigo tried to apologize past clattering teeth as familiar calloused hands lifted him up. Panic swelled recognizing his father’s hands, Ichigo didn’t want to see the man just yet. He wasn’t ready, but as the wind whipped his hair around in every direction Ichigo knew he no longer had the choice.

Blacking out more times than he could count Ichigo was used to waking and finding himself is strange situations, yet out of all the ways this had to be the strangest of them all. Ichigo was surrounded by yelling bodies, which did little for his pounding headache, but he quickly decided not to comment on the fact as his surroundings became clear. Once again in the training area under Urahara’s shop Ichigo was laying on a mound of blankets. On his right stood Urahara, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Karin, and Yuzu. Much to his dismay on his left stood his father who seemed beyond furious for whatever reason, but his obnoxious yelling was getting on Ichigo’s nerves, he already felt like shit the man didn’t need to make it any worse. And sense it was his father yelling Ichigo had no problem voicing his grievances.

“Shut up! My head is pounding, and you are making it worse Goat Face!”

Tension was so thick he could have cut it with a knife yet slowly Ichigo got to his feet glad when Grimmjow came to his aid. Without thought Ichigo placed himself to face his father with support having his back. Isshin looked beyond rage yet for an instant hurt flashed in his eyes. “Son, mind explaining this?”

Eyebrow cocked Ichigo crossed his arms easily towering over his father. “And what am I explaining exactly?”

Yuzu spoke first cutting off Ichigo’s own snide comment to fill in her older brother that was clearly confused. “Isshin here pulled you out of the snow and now he wants to know why you vanished, why Karin and I are barley home, why Grimmjow is here and why Urahara seems to know exactly what’s going on yet refusing to answer any questions.”

Having Yuzu speak first and use their father’s first name quickly silenced the man much to Ichigo’s amusement. Yuzu was still sweet as sugar and caring but she spoke her mind now and never held back. While Ichigo loved it he quickly realized this conversation needed to be private. “Ah, look I’ll handle this.” Looking at his sisters the teen smiled shooing them toward the ladder. “You two have school in the morning and I can handle dad on my own.” Turning back to the other three Ichigo was quick to kiss Grimmjow not giving a damn about the new set of eyes in the room. “I got this; you guys wait upstairs.”

Azure eyes burned bright as Grimmjow passed his father oozing such killing intent it caused Ichigo to flinch, Urahara and Yoruichi weren’t much better and Ichigo didn’t hold back the smile as the trio followed his sisters.

The tension was still thick, Ichigo still resented his father but at the same time he didn’t want to fight the man at every turn. Ichigo had a lot to say and he finally had the chance, weather his father could except the truth was up to him. Ichigo would have his peace regardless. “Losing half your soul is beyond fucking awful, I’ve almost died three times now due to the side effects. And I blame you for putting me in this situation. I don’t know every secrete that you’ve kept but I know enough. On mom’s grave I swear if you just told me the damn truth from the beginning, I would have reached such level of power that I could have sneezed and that would have defeated Aizen. You’re a terrible father, which would have shattered our family if it wasn’t for Yuzu. She pulled me and Karin back, while you ran around doing god knows what.”

Silence filled the air between them once more until Isshin finally locked his gaze with Ichigo. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

Snorting Ichigo couldn’t hold back his hateful gaze satisfied when his father flinched at the intensity. “Why would I have? You never reached out, never acted as a true parent. You simply acted like nothing had happened but that’s far from the truth. My whole fucking world crumbled, you never once tried to help me pick up the pieces.”

Head hanging low Isshin felt shame weigh his shoulders down. “I just wanted you to be able to live a normal life. Same with the girls, I never wanted this life for any of you.”

“Well to damn bad, we are a part of it now. And due to your influence, it made everything worse. Do you know the trauma you cause Yuzu alone? Let alone sending Karin out to fill my spot while tossing me aside like trash.”

“So, what you align yourself with the enemy? And actively involve your sisters? How can you justify that?”

Stepping back like he had been slapped the former glare was nothing to the one Ichigo was sporting now. How dare he! “Grimmjow is the only reason I’m alive, he came to my aid when no one else would. He’s no more my enemy then Karin and Yuzu and speaking of them how fucking dare you. I gave them a fucking choice something you have failed to do at every turn. They made their choice and instead of shunning them for it I gave my sisters the tools and support to excel.” Ichigo felt such rage, he didn’t hold back at all, which looking back he’d find he wouldn’t regret it. “Yuzu was right, mom would be disappointed in you.”

Rage pushed him forward and before he knew it Isshin had his hands on his son yanking him close with a scowl on his lips. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Freezing hands snapping into action Ichigo didn’t hesitate to grip his father’s wrists tight in a cold grip. “What tell the truth? You think this is what she wanted?!”

“You have no idea what she would have wanted!”

Being shook Ichigo tightened his grip pleased when his father grunted in pain. “She was my fucking mother! Of course I do! Look what you’ve done to her children, how we’ve suffered. No fucking mother would want that!”

Pushing Ichigo away Isshin felt his voice rise desperation leaking into his tone. “What would you have me do?!”

“Be a fucking father!” Ichigo felt tears build in his eyes but refused to let them fall, yet it seemed to catch his father’s attention regardless. “Tell us the truth and be yourself. I’m so tired of the lies and secretes. You may think your protecting us but your tearing us apart dad. The girls can’t take it anymore.” Dragging his eyes away from his father’s gaze Ichigo felt the fight leave his body and shoulders drop. “I can’t take this anymore, I’m tired dad. Far to tired for an eighteen-year-old.”

Now it was Isshin’s turn to feel as if he had been back handed, yet when he observed his son, he didn’t see any hate only remorse. The words were desperate and cut deeper than any blade but Ichigo was right. Trying so hard to protect his children from the truth only hurt them further. “I’m sorry. I don’t expect forgiveness overnight, for I may never get it. But I would like to try and make things right.”

“Then start by being a true farther to the girls. I need time and space; I may never forgive you for you have caused so much pain, but I will allow you to be a part of my life in time. Don’t waste that.”

“Okay son.”

Eyes snapping back Ichigo was shocked to see his father giving a slight smile, Isshin was still tense but it seemed his father had heard him. This wasn’t what Ichigo had expected, granted this was far from the end of their conversation. The pair headed for the ladder and Ichigo was quick to find himself in the arms of his lover. Ichigo had made a terrible mistake in his panic and it was quickly enforced that the teen had no more second chances. His body wouldn’t handle any rough treatment. Isshin had stayed well into the night, with the approval from Ichigo the trio was quick to take turns filling in his father to the last couple of months. During this chat Ichigo was quick to notice his father paling, clearly guilt was consuming him yet Ichigo hadn’t lifted a finger to help the man.

Looking back Ichigo noticed this was the similar cold treatment he had towards his old friends, it seems the chill from his soul had frozen his heart along with any compassion he may had once held. Shrugging mentally Ichigo leaned further into Grimmjow soaking up every ounce of heat the espada was willing to give. At some point Ichigo had given into sleep unaware of the brown eyes softening as Grimmjow gently adjust the sleeping teen. Isshin quickly realized that his son’s true talent wasn’t battle but making friends out of any person no matter their past or current. The man wasn’t as much of a fool as his son believed, Isshin knew he had a very long road ahead of him but much like Urahara the father of three wanted atonement. If that meant accepting Grimmjow into the fold and giving his children freedom the former captain didn’t see a problem 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was so determined to write a whole section to smut.... But I got like two paragraphs in and just couldn't finish? (Pun intended because I'm a sick bastard with a deplorable sense of humor) So yea... no smut, I don't think I'm terrible at it but I just never seem to enjoying writing it down. 
> 
> As always hope you enjoy!

Sipping his cup of tea enjoying the hints of vanilla Ichigo was curled up in his favorite chair book opened in his lap. Grimmjow was working at the stove taking Yuzu’s cooking lesson to heart. It was sweet, something Ichigo would have never used to describe the espada but things had changed. Eyes torn away Ichigo looked around the now art filled walls enjoying the pieces. After the events of last week Ichigo was quick to use Yoruichi’s gifts. Hanging his favorite pieces Ichigo had also spent four days working on the enormous city that now hung over the couch. No one had commented on it, for they didn’t need too. It was clear the landscape was once Ichigo’s inner world. He hoped that it would be once more, Ichigo had only told Grimmjow of the nightmare that shook him so soundly. The man was quick to encourage claiming that his own zanpakuto was positive that Ichigo’s would never do such a thing.

It was comforting, but Ichigo still was uneasy, doubt taking hold. Ironically this exact type of mood would cause rain in his inner would, something that would displeasure both spirits. Trying his best to focus on the book in his hands Ichigo let out another sigh, reading up on kido was rather boring but Ichigo had decided he wanted to master every spell. Already finished with his schoolwork Ichigo had nothing else to do until it was time to take the final exams. Snuggling deeper into the heated blanket Ichigo tried to ignore how his fingertips had become numb. Urahara’s fears had come true and each day Ichigo’s strength waned. Yet hope wasn’t yet lost, for the snow was finally melting and the change in the air was impossible to ignore. Spring was on the doorstep, Ichigo only had to survive for two more weeks. 

Sliding the duck into the oven Grimmjow set his timer to glaze the bird in an hour before flipping it and repeating the process two more times. Warm water running over his hands the espada took time to lather them in soap before glancing behind him. Not moving for a few hours Ichigo was curled in his chair oblivious to the world around him. Compared to the deep blue blanket the redhead was ungodly pale which made Grimmjow’s heart sink. _Ichigo is strong, this will not be the end of him._ Drying his hands Grimmjow nodded along to Pantera’s words finding comfort. Making his way over to Ichigo the other male didn’t hesitate to grasp his hand. Crouching down Grimmjow brought the frigid digits to his lips. Tongue working them over it took a minute or two for Ichigo to respond finally gaining feeling once more. The flush crawling up his cheeks and neck egged Grimmjow on and he didn’t hesitate to flash a hungry toothy grin.

“Come on, I’m hungry.”

Shivering Ichigo didn’t push the other away as Grimmjow began to peel back the blankets. As always Grimmjow knew exactly what to say to get Ichigo’s attention. “Don’t you have a dinner to prepare?”

“Mhmm, don’t worry I have time.” Slowing Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo for a moment waiting for permission. The slight twitch at the corner of his lips and gleaming eyes was all Grimmjow needed.

Lips locking Ichigo hummed as Grimmjow hoisted him up into his arms. It was a slow process but Ichigo had gained back some weight, Grimmjow made sure he ate properly and though they had to take a break for now Ichigo regained some muscle he had lost with Grimmjow’s grueling workout routine. If it wasn’t for the half a soul thing Ichigo was positive the espada would have had him at peak fitness. Being deposited onto their bed brought Ichigo back quickly the teen tore off his clothing eager to get Grimmjow’s hands onto his body. The moment his neck was exposed Grimmjow pounced as his hands worked their way down Ichigo’s body.

The pair quickly fell into a sweaty pile of limbs trying to catch their breath, lips curving up Ichigo watched as Grimmjow slowly left the bed in order to get dressed. Taking a moment to stretch Ichigo let his eyes flutter shut as the welcome dull burn traveled up his back. Feeling the mattress dip once more Ichigo snapped his eyes open as Grimmjow leaned in sucking on his already swollen lips. Fingers dancing over the many marks he left on his lover Grimmjow’s hand rested on Ichigo’s throat searching for his pulse.

Ichigo was perfection, even now still pale and underweight. As always Ichigo had an aura of strength and confidence that Grimmjow simply couldn’t get enough of. Eyes locking Grimmjow let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. For Amber so bright honey seemed to swim in the middle, deep and rich. Finally, after so long Ichigo eyes had that gleam once more. Lost Grimmjow simply basked under Ichigo’s bright gaze for some time, half clothed body draping over Ichigo in order to keep the teen warm. The worlds left his lips before his mind caught up with them but Grimmjow would never regret voicing them aloud for he had no doubt of the meaning. “I love you.”

Eyes widening Ichigo smiled quickly bringing Grimmjow in for a deep kiss before speaking the three words back. Hungry for more Ichigo cursed his luck as the timer in the kitchen beeped effectively pulling Grimmjow away. Hungry azure eyes appraised his exposed skin and Ichigo refused to move which brought a shit eating grin to Grimmjow’s lips. “Don’t you dare move; I’ll be right back.”

Only nodding in return, a grin on his lips Ichigo let his eyes flutter closed before getting comfortable. It seemed they would be playing with fire today, for Karin and Yuzu were coming over for dinner before they all made their way over to Urahara’s shop for the night. At this rate Ichigo would be sleeping through any and all tests the scientist was surly going to run. But as Grimmjow’s hands gripped his hips in a bruising grip before flipping Ichigo over onto his knees he quickly realized he didn’t mind.

-

Eyebrow cocked a smirk tugging at his lips Urahara let out a small chuckle at Ichigo’s expense, oddly enough the kid ignored him eyes staring off in the distance unfocused. “You okay Ichigo?”

Being brought back to the present Ichigo shrugged welcoming Urahara’s warm hands on his freezing skin. The man was currently drawing yet another vile of blood and he couldn’t help the yawn from cracking his jaw. “The cold doesn’t subside like before; we are running out of time.”

“You only have to survive thirteen more days Ichigo, I made a promise I’m not going to fail you now.” Carefully withdrawing the needle from Ichigo’s skin Urahara clotted the blood with a cotton swab before tapping it down.

“I know, but how much damage can my body handle until it leaves a mark?”

Frown finding his lips Urahara looked up searching sad amber eyes. “You’re hiding something.”

Having found a section of flooring extremely interesting Ichigo hadn’t let his eyes leave that spot since he came into the room. But now, Ichigo couldn’t ignore the draw to look into Urahara’s eyes. “I have a gut feeling.” Gaze intense Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine at the knowing gaze Urahara was wearing. “My body will suffer permanent damage, if it survives at all.”

Letting out a long sigh Urahara leaned back still holding the vile of Ichigo’s blood that was alarmingly cold. “There are times I still forget how smart you truly are. That mask you wore was very deceiving.”

Feeling slight pride at the comment a smile almost reached his lips before the scientist’s words sunk in. “So, what’s the plan?”

There was a time when Urahara would have lied and handled everything on his own, keeping the young man before him in the dark in order to protect him. Yet that time had passed, looking at Ichigo now Urahara knew that hiding his intentions would cause a break in trust he so hardly worked for. So, over the next hour the man began to explain his plans, taking input when Ichigo was willing to give it. Soon both fell silent and Ichigo felt a tear run down his cheek as his sister’s laughter filtered into the room followed by his father’s strained voice. This wasn’t something they needed to worry about, not now when it’s only a probability. “Anyone else know?”

Shoulders slumped Urahara reached for his stripped hat holding his in a lose grip. “Yoruichi suspects, but I haven’t confirmed her suspicions.”

Falling silent for some time Ichigo finally spoke once more voice holding far more conviction than ever suspected. “I can’t cause anymore hurt, willing to keep a secret for me Kisuke?”

Chuckling sadly at the situation Urahara dropped his hat onto his head pulling the brim down to hide his eyes. “Of course, shall we join the others?”

Getting to his feet Ichigo followed his mentor and friend as he entered the other room smile easily hiding the hurt he felt. Looking around Ichigo’s heart sunk with guilt as his sisters antagonized their father while Grimmjow traded insults with Yoruichi. While the room seemed to be filled to the brim with hatred the redhead knew better. Smile small Ichigo took the offered tea thanking Tessai as he took a seat by his father startling the man. Having an almost knowing look his father gave a small smile before going into another story about his days as a captain. Sharing a final look with Urahara Ichigo pushed their conversation to the side as the scientist shared his condition. Ichigo realized he hated making the shop keeper turned dear friend lie to the others in the room. Guilt was a bitch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little rough, also I apologize for the length. I was hoping to post another chapter today... I do work in an hour, so it may not happen. I have a decent amount of dialogue to mess with, plus my cat is currently licking my face and sprawling out on my keyboard demanding attention. 
> 
> Life... lol

Tired, sore, and cold Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow as everyone in the room tried their best not to show how nervous they were. In a few hours Rukia would be arriving with Ichigo’s powers expecting an explanation. Of course, the redhead had no intentions of explain anything, if he was lucky his condition would silence the woman. At least he wouldn’t have to face her alone, Urahara had made that very clear from the beginning. Drifting off Ichigo was content to sleep until the time came, his body barely holding on.

“Ichi...” Tears building in her eyes Yuzu accepted the comforting hug from her father as Isshin watched Grimmjow pull a blanket over his shivering son.

“He’s going be fine sweetheart.”

The room fell into silence after that, tea was poured, and snacks shared. The tension only seemed to grow as time drew near. Carefully Grimmjow coaxed Ichigo out of sleep face set in a scowl. “I gotta go.”

Heart sinking Ichigo hated that Grimmjow had to hide at a safe distance with his reiatsu masked. It was the safest bet; he shouldn’t expose his survival unless it was necessary but Ichigo always looked to Grimmjow for comfort. In his weakened state Ichigo felt vulnerable and hated it, the feeling was only elevated without Grimmjow near. “Okay, try not to kill anyone.”

Smile not reaching his eyes Grimmjow untangled himself from his lover. “No promises.”

Standing outside the shop Ichigo leaned into Urahara body constantly trembling. His father had his back Isshin’s hand firmly gripping his shoulder for support. Yoruichi had Ichigo’s other side arms intertwined. Both Yuzu and Karen stood in front of Ichigo protecting their big brother.

Needless to say when the Senkaimon opened and Rukia stepped out with Byakuya on her heel both slowed as others trickled out and the portal closed behind them. Rukia had paled when her eyes landed on Ichigo revealing his heart breaking condition. It had been clear from the beginning that Ichigo had been ignoring her and others. Orihime had been devastated when Ichigo pushed them all away but Rukia had understood rather easily. Ichigo was struggling and needed help, and they had turned their backs on him. Even after everything he had done and sacrificed Rukia couldn’t imagine what Ichigo must have felt after being abandoned. It may not have been their intentions, but it didn’t matter, their actions had consequences.

Carefully Rukia stepped forward not missing how the entire group tensed at her approach. “Ichigo…”

“You don’t have the right to talk to me in that tone. And I’m out of time are you going to give me the sword or not.”

Flinching at Ichigo’s cruel tone Rukia only nodded hand landing on the hilt of the blade in question. Nodding Ichigo staggered forward chills causing his teeth to clatter in the otherwise silent night. Leaving the warm circle of his protectors Ichigo stood a few feet away from Rukia eyes down cast. Rukia’s hair was longer now reaching just past her shoulders. She was always pretty but similar to Orihime Ichigo had never been interested in taking their friendship to more intimate places. Out of everyone Rukia’s abandonment had been the worst, he truly believed they had a deep understanding, at one point Ichigo couldn't have imagined a future without her by his side. Clearly things had changed, deep down Ichigo knew out of everyone Rukia would have the best chance at winning his forgiveness but he was bitter and refused to voice that aloud. Rukia would have to work for it, and Ichigo planned on making it difficult.

“Just like old times huh?”

The comment had no humor and Rukia frowned tears building in her eyes. “I’m sorry. No matter what happens I want you to know how truly and deeply sorry I am.”

Nodding Ichigo watched as Rukia pulled out the rather dull blade. “Yeah, me too.”

Was he sorry for saving Rukia in the first place? Or maybe he was sorry for how they turned out. friendship broken, apparently beyond repair. Or Rukia’s biggest fear Ichigo was sorry for the future and all the possibilities. For this could fail and Rukia would have murdered her best friend. Maybe Ichigo would lose control and murder everyone around him. Ichigo could simply survive and cut Rukia off entirely, that option cut the deepest out of all the others.

Both hands gripping the blade Rukia didn’t hold back the tears as she thrust forward doubt and hurt filling her heart. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... sicker than a dog right now. But thus is life, it gives me time to write which is appreciated. I apologize if this is at all shaky... currently on alllll the meds. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Blade sinking deep, his chest exploded in an agony Ichigo never thought he would experience again. Eyes falling, he smiled as his own blood dripped down from the steel before beading and hitting the ground creating a small puddle. God, how’d he missed the pain. Eyes falling closed a smile touched his lips as Ichigo felt himself falling.

“You really don’t give up do ya king?”

Amber eyes snapping open Ichigo found himself standing in a ruin of a city, buildings crumbled all around. Following the voice Ichigo teetered at the edge of a sky scrapper before looking over. Smile manic Zangetsu stood in all his glory on the building wall. It seemed the spirit would always find joy in confusing Ichigo with the stance that defied physics. Arms crossed over his chest and yellow eyes gleaming Zangetsu wasn’t prepared for Ichigo diving off the edge and colliding into him. Falling several hundred feet Zangetsu was barely able to stop them from hitting the water.

“What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!”

Burying his head deeper into Zangetsu’s chest Ichigo tried his best not to cry as his mumbled words left his lips. “Would you just shut up? I’ve missed you asshole let me have this.”

Frowning Zangetsu did as told and wrapped his arms around the other. Observing his surroundings, the spirit let out a long sigh at the state of Ichigo’s soul. There was much to do, rain clouds rolling in Zangetsu used Sonīdo to make it back to the top of the skyscraper cocking an eyebrow at the other spirit causally standing off to the side.

“I was so damn selfish, I only cared about getting stronger no matter the cost. I never should have given you away. It’s been so cold, so wrong, so fucking lonely.”

Eyes widening Zangetsu pushed Ichigo back holding the teen at arm’s length to get a good look at the other. “How long?”

Eyes losing their shine Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the old man happy when he stepped closer. “Two years, I’m in really bad shape my body might not survive even with you two back.”

Snorting Zangetsu shook his head in disbelief before giving a large smile. “Body may not but your soul will, I can guarantee that.”

“A pretty bold statement, Zangetsu.” That startled both spirits, Ichigo felt guilty that they never had time to truly come together. “Which leads me to my next question. Old man, who are you?”

Looking up at the rain clouds that drew near the spirit in question took a moment to choose his words. “I’m your Quincy powers Ichigo, your mother was a Quincy and you inherited that power.”

Anger spiked within Ichigo which caused a rumble of thunder. Both spirits became uneasy not knowing what was about to happen. He had been lied to, about everything… Shoulders sagging Ichigo gave a weak smile trying his best to convey he wasn’t mad at either spirit. It made total sense now, being the Quincy part of his soul, the old man would want to get rid of Zangetsu. This entire time his soul was in constant battle with itself. That would no longer stand. 

“We can’t keep fighting amongst each other, standing united I can’t even begin to guess the possibilities. Please be at peace, do it for me. I accept you both, now accept each other.”

Cackling Zangetsu found himself smiling with excitement, the clouds were fading, and the spirit could feel strength welling within him. “Fuck, you’ve grown I’m dying to see were this goes.”

“As do I, I only want you to achieve peace Ichigo. I’m sorry in my past attempts to do so I caused you more harm. “

Looking up Zangetsu’s smile fell cutting the conversation short. “We can finish this later king, you have some flies to swat.”

The air was heavy with reiatsu causing some to fall to their knees, a monster stood before them. Breath thick and heavy the Vasto Lorde stood tall claws stretched out and head tilted up toward the night sky, long orange locks swaying in the breeze. No one moved for some time after the blade was absorbed and Ichigo transformed. He hadn’t made a sound simply stood with no weapon in hand.

Byakuya was the first to move fear spiking his heart for he has seen what Ichigo could do with just the mask. Drawing his blade, the captain was ready to cut down the monster before him happy when the other Shinigami followed suit. Everyone but Rukia, who stood still hands trembling. She refused to raise a blade against Ichigo again.

Startled Rukia didn’t know what to do as her brother prepared to strike. No one expected someone to come to Ichigo’s aid, so when a flash of blue blurred before them the group froze as a ghost of the past appeared. Rukia sputtering, eyes growing ever wider she couldn’t hide the shock in her voice. “Y-you!”

Frown hanging on his lips Grimmjow spit in Rukia’s direction, Pantera was still at his hip and Grimmjow’s hands were shoved deep into his ripped jeans pockets. While something deep within him was pleased to see the shrimp of a women without her blade drawn he couldn’t say that about the rest of them. The espada wasn’t concerned as he stood before Ichigo knowing the redhead would do little to harm him. Power oozed from the Vasto Lorde and Grimmjow couldn’t hide the shiver of delight running up his spine. _Focus on the enemy, you’ll be able to fight him another day._

_Damn way to kill my mood._

Eyes finally landing on the sputtering shrimp before him Grimmjow simply cocked an eyebrow not amused in the slightest by Ichigo’s supposed comrades. “And to think I’m the fucking monster. Raising your blade to a friend when he’s not able to defend himself.”

“Step away from Ichigo Arrancar!”

Glancing over at the childlike captain Grimmjow simply laughed in Toshiro’s face. The audacity of these people! “No.”

Getting past the shock Rukia tried to stand tall refusing to show fear to this man. “Why are you here? To fight?” Hating the pain blossoming in her stomach from a wound long healed Rukia tried her best to stand tall even though she was terrified. Grimmjow only wanted to kill Ichigo, and she wasn’t strong enough to stop that from happening.

Glancing back over his shoulder at Ichigo’s unmoving form Grimmjow sighed dramatically enjoying how on edge everyone was. He was the boot and they were the ants, not a single person before him stood a chance. “I’m here to protect, because you’re here to kill.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Renji scowled pissed at the implications of the enemy’s words.

“Only those who intend to kill draw their weapons. You’re all trembling like fucking children, so the first thing you do is eliminate the threat so you can feel better.” Hand finding the hilt of Pantera Grimmjow let the hunger in his eyes gleam in the night. This wouldn’t quench his need, but it would at least entertain him until Ichigo was ready. “I wonder which one of you will survive the longest!”

A sudden crack caused all eyes to snap to Ichigo. Eyes now observing the ones before him the crack on his mask grew and caused some to break away. Slowly his skin began to warm as Ichigo’s long hair faded away clawed hands flexing, soon a cool hilt found each appendage. The air was still heavy and hard to breath as Ichigo glanced at his duel blades. One representing both parts of his soul, it was rather odd. Ichigo could feel the hunger oozing from the longer more jagged blade, but the shorter one was sleek and calming. One would keep him going in battle, the other would allow him to keep a level head.

_You’ll never be levelheaded, but we are working together. How disgusting is that huh?_

Smirking at the playful tone in Zangetsu’s voice Ichigo sheathed both blades before looking ahead of him. Grimmjow’s body was slightly turned in Ichigo’s direction face blank. He had turned his back to Ichigo when he was in Vasto Lorde form. Grimmjow hadn’t done so because he knew he could beat Ichigo, which even at his current level would be very difficult. No, Grimmjow had trusted Ichigo. In a form that Ichigo had never gained control over. Heart swelling at the thought Ichigo wanted to laugh when Zangetsu shifted in the back of his mind watching the espada closely and feeling on edge. 

Moving forward Ichigo stood at Grimmjow’s side, showing to the others that not only was the espada an equal but trusted. The air was heavy but Renji was quick to step forward anger clear on his face. “What the hell is going on?!”

Shrugging Ichigo crossed his arms not at all fazed. “Nothing really.”

“Ichigo, he… Grimmjow put his hand in my stomach! He almost killed me!” While it was true deep down Rukia was happy Grimmjow had arrived to protect her friend. Even if every fiber in her being screamed of pain and betrayal.

Eyes cold the redhead looked down orange locks swaying in the breeze and covering his eyes. “Three of you at one point did the same, actually almost the entire Gotie 13 has tried to kill me at some point. Yet I put that aside and fought for your cause. Which only brought me suffering. So sorry but your point is In. Fucking. Valid.”

“He’s the enemy!”

Snorting Ichigo shook his head in disbelief at Toshiro’s tone. “Yet you’re the ones with your blades drawn. Get lost and tell the Head Captain to leave me and mine alone or I will burn everything to ash. I’m done, washing my hands of you. I suggest you do the same.”

Turning his back on the group of four Ichigo only smirked as Grimmjow wrapped his arm over his shoulders and pulled him in closer. The man’s smile was hungry and Ichigo had no problem feeding his needs as they headed into the shop. Letting them pass first the others followed with only Urahara left outside. Hat tipped down and coy smile on his lips the others waited for his words.

“The shop is closed, time for you to leave.”

This wouldn’t be the end, only the beginning. Once the report was turned into the Head Captain they would be back. But Urahara didn’t have time to dwell on that matter as Ichigo stumbled before collapsing like puppet with its strings cut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning!
> 
> I feel like the first few paragraphs of this chapter will be very heavy. I used my personal experiences to fuel the opening of this chapter. So I'm sorry if this triggers any of my readers because I go into enough detail about death and having to cut life support to a loved one. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is upsetting, but I also promise the ending is a happy one and your heart will be warmed!

The steady beep of the heart monitor and mechanical whoosh that occurred sixteen times per minute were the only sounds to be heard in the small room. Alone Urahara watched with a grim expression as the ventilator breathed for Ichigo, the tubes leaving the teen’s mouth wide and dry. Having Ichigo so exposed resulted in him contracting pneumonia the second day in, even with the extra medicine added to his IV to keep the congestion down didn’t save Ichigo from the high fever. Which was currently causing brain damage. Checking Ichigo’s vitals once more and ignoring the blackened fingers Urahara felt several tears roll down his cheeks. Ichigo's organs were failing, there was little the scientist could do now but wait. Pale and limp Ichigo looked small compared to the machinery around him the only things keeping him alive.

Oh, how Urahara wished for the boy to open his eyes, he had held Ichigo’s hand for hours asking questions and pleading. Yet the only response he received was a steady beep from the heart monitor and the rising and falling of Ichigo’s chest. Craving amber eyes and a cocky grin Urahara prayed to every god and deity known to mankind that Ichigo would wake up. He wasn’t asking much was he? Ichigo was a strong and brave young man, living life to the fullest. Yet he withered away on the bed while others walked freely on the streets that deserved far worse than the fate Ichigo was about to meet. Urahara was a smart man, he knew the world wasn’t fair. Yet standing here now Urahara found himself cursing the world spite fueling his heart. Urahara knew Ichigo would survive in another way even though his body was dying, yet the shop keeper felt no relief, he wasn’t able to with the scene before him.

Placing down the clipboard Urahara got to work slowly removing the IV’s and sensors, turning off the heart monitor Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo’s stiff and cold one. Happy everyone was gone the man took a moment to say his goodbyes before turning off the ventilator and removing the tubes. Ichigo had grown thin during his time laying limp in the bed, it showed in his cheeks and neck the most. The machinery had hidden that fact till now and Urahara felt his stomach turn at the light scruff lining Ichigo's chin and deep purple bags under his eyes. Urahara had ran two MRI's to make sure Ichigo's brain showed no activity, hoping desperately that the teen wouldn't remember this experience and felt no pain. Ichigo struggled for several minutes, body trying and failing to breathe on its own until finally the boy remained still lungs exhaling one final time before the life left his body. Urahara never left, staying by Ichigo’s body mind blank.

-

Fourteen days, and Ichigo stepped out of Urahara’s shop as good as new. Fake body warm and soul whole. There had been tears, cries of joy and more hugs then Ichigo could handle but before he knew it the ones in his inner circle had dragged him into a party. Alcohol was passed between the adults while his sisters ate all the food. The celebration raged on for some time before night became dawn, friends and family were spread out over the floor of Urahara’s shop out cold and snoring. Carefully Ichigo shimmied out of Grimmjow’s hold not at all surprised to find his father watching the sun rise.

“Comin?”

Frown on his lips Isshin nodded following his son into the morning light walking in silence until a familiar graveyard came into view. Heart sinking the pair stopped before Masaki’s grave. “Son?”

“On May 7th I died at 1:15am, Urahara buried my ashes here with mom. Your son died twelve days ago.”

Reaching out Isshin snatched Ichigo by the shoulder bringing him in for a hug and squeezing the teen. “I’ll always have a son.”

It was the final thing Ichigo needed to fully heal, allowing tears to roll down his cheeks Ichigo gripped his father letting the sobs out heart warming when his father only squeezed harder.

“The girls?”

Pushing his knuckles into his eyes to clear the tears Ichigo let out a staggered sigh before pulling away and looking at his father. “We made a promise, no more secrets.”

Nodding Isshin turned back to his wife’s and now son’s grave heart burning something fierce. Yet now wasn’t the time to raise hell, his son needed him and Isshin would be there for Ichigo. Carefully a father tossed his arm over his son’s shoulders pleased when the boy didn’t flinch and guided Ichigo back to the shop. It was midday when the pair returned and Ichigo was relieved when everyone was awake sipping on tea and eating a late breakfast. Karin was the first to look up eyebrow cocked. “Where did you two wonder off to?”

Taking a cup of tea from Urahara Ichigo sat down across from Karin and Yuzu, his sisters’ eyes glued to him. “We went to see mom…” Letting that sink in Ichigo shuffled in his seat pleased when Grimmjow came behind him and held him close. “And my grave...”

Yuzu had cried the most while Karin sat filled with fury, time ticked by until Karin broke the silence asking the question everyone was wondering. “What are you going to do now Ichigo?”

Cup empty Ichigo set it on the table trying to find an answer. _Eye for an eye king, you’ll never be able to live in peace with that wrinkly old captain wanting to claim your ass._

_Grimmjow has that last part covered… but your right Zangetsu I think it’s time to show just how strong we are._

Ichigo could feel his sword shift his eyes onto Grimmjow and appraise the man, Ichigo continued mentally chuckling as Zangetsu seemed to be torn between hungry and threatened. “First I’m going to get the Gotei 13 off my back, then I’m going to med school.”

Urahara leaned forward smile hidden behind his fan. “You have a plan I’m assuming?”

Smile wide with a cruel glint Ichigo began to explain his plans all the while everyone listened intently. It was easy to build upon and before long the seven individuals went their separate ways each needing to prepare.

Sky clear and warm it was a beautiful day in the soul society, yet most had a chill that the ideal weather couldn’t chase away. Captains tucked themselves away to have hushed conversations while others simply sat back to reflect. Unease had found its way into the thirteen divisions many uncomfortable with the choice that had been made. Heart torn Rukia waited eyes tilted up at the sky for one thing she knew for certain the Head Captain just made a grave mistake. She could possibly be killed for what she had done, but Rukia was quick to send word to Urahara. Hoping it made it in time for she was being guarded and couldn’t slip away to give the news personally.

Leaning against the old sakura tree Ichigo let his eyes flutter close taking the time alone to reflect on the last few years. That was until the air held a sudden chill. _Someone is on the hunt._

Eyes still closed Ichigo waited body poised, being to war changes a person. Body intoned with his surroundings Ichigo didn’t startle when a weapon aimed for his heart came into existence from seemingly out of nowhere. Hand snapping up a scowl was engraved into Ichigo’s face as he looked into enraged black eyes. Suì-Fēng only faltered for a moment trying and failing to escape Ichigo’s grip the woman panicked as Ichigo lifted his free hand cold and cruel voice seemingly echoing out into the woods around them.

“Hadō #63 Raikōhō”

Lighting reflecting the merciless glint in his eyes Ichigo’s face remained emotionless as Suì-Fēng screamed out before going limp in his grip. Moving on auto pilot the redhead didn’t hesitate to break the woman’s arms before getting to his feet. Gripping the collar of Suì-Fēng’s black shirt Ichigo dragged the captain behind himself as he sped for the shop dread for his loved ones pushing him forward.

It seemed Suì-Fēng’s precious division didn’t even make it past the front doors, blood was splattered across the ground as three lifeless bodies were limp and cooling. Grimmjow stood over the bodies smile manic and hands stained in crimson. It seemed the bloody scene before them was all Zangetsu needed to be pleased by the espada that believed he was an equal. The spirit seemed to push Ichigo allowing his hunger to fuel the pair. The espada hadn’t even unsheathed Pantera, dropping Suì-Fēng Ichigo was in Grimmjow’s space in an instant. Slamming his lips into the other Ichigo didn’t shy away from the blood being smeared on his neck when Grimmjow gripped him harder to draw him in. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ichigo knew this should be wrong on some level but couldn’t ignore how the look of Grimmjow bloodied seemed to turn him on. Ichigo was more hollow than he originally thought.

“You two are animals.”

Pulling away Ichigo smirked as he stepped to the side to see Karin standing at the door arms crossed and far from pleased. Shrugging Ichigo’s words were interrupted when his father appeared behind him a Shinigami clad in black limp in his grip. Adrenaline waning the redhead shared a look with his father before he turned relieved to see Yuzu and Urahara in the doorway behind Karin. Pushing past the three Yoruichi emerged body shifting back to lean over Suì-Fēng.

Yoruichi always cared deeply for the unconscious and broken woman in her arms, yet now as she looked around something broke in her heart. Suì-Fēng was precious the final connection to her past, but that past was about to end Yoruichi’s future. Something that simply couldn’t happen. Removing her shaky hands from Suì-Fēng Yoruichi slowly got to her feet hair barely covering her breasts. No one commented on her lack of clothing as the conflicted woman made a choice that was far easier than she would have thought. Stepping back Yoruichi turned on her heel, slowly she looked into Ichigo’s clouded amber eyes before the woman headed back into the shop without a single word.

Stepping forward Urahara didn’t hesitate to bind the captain and her only surviving subordinate before turning to Ichigo. He hated making the boy choose but it was Ichigo’s life and he needed to make his own path. Urahara was beyond done manipulating the redhead. “What are we going to do now?”

Heart swelling at the mention of we, Ichigo was once again reminded that he wasn’t alone. Looking around Ichigo held the gaze of everyone standing by him for several seconds before landing on Suì-Fēng once more. She had acted on orders, orders from a man that Ichigo had saved. Hate burning something fierce in his heart Ichigo didn’t fight as Zangetsu took partial control his eerie fragmented voice ringing out. “Do you really gotta ask that?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So exciting news! There will only be two more chapters after this one and this story will come to an end! I currently have three works in progress on this site, one more revolving around Grimmjow and Ichigo, and the other is about Naruto. This fic so far as been my favorite out of the three, I'm constantly jumping to this one just because I know I'm soooo close! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's believable! 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!

The alarm was ringing only moments before the first tear in the sky broke apart. Stepping out on his own Ichigo looked out over the Soul Society before his eyes landed on the bodies congregating bellow him. Soon his sisters and father stepped out from the shadows to stand behind the young adult as another tear to his left began to open. Faces blank both Urahara and Yoruichi stepped forward geared and ready for battle. The Head Captain stepped forward then only to be interrupted as a third and final Garganta opened reveling three very surprising individuals. Stepping forward first Grimmjow spit to the side hands shoved deep into his pockets. To his left Nell stepped out long teal hair cascading around her, muddy green eyes scanning possible opponents. Grimmjow didn’t hold back his smirk when Harribel stepped out letting the Garganta close behind her. Arms crossed like usual her fierce teal eyes landed on Toshiro for only a moment before her gaze easily fluttered over to the Head Captain.

It hadn’t been hard for the two-remaining female espada to follow Grimmjow. For Nell it had been easy, she would always want to protect Ichigo. She hadn’t been able to see the boy for a long time and even though she wanted to hug him at this exact moment the woman knew now wasn’t the time. For Harribel it had been different, she had no interest getting involved until she caught the desperate glint in Grimmjow’s eyes. He had found someone he needed to protect and cherish. The memories of her own fraccion came to mind and before she knew it Harribel had agreed to help. She knew what it was like to lose those you hold dear, Harribel simply wanted to stop Grimmjow and Nell from feeling the same pain she had.

“What is the meaning of this?” Yamamoto’s eyes scanned over the invaders something twisting in his stomach as Ichigo stepped forward hand still tightly gripped around Suì-Fēng.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tossing the captain Ichigo didn’t flinch when Suì-Fēng hit the ground body limp and crumpled. Unohana moved first leaning over her comrade to inspect her injuries. “Apperenly you didn’t get the message, so I decided to deliver it personally.”

“Kurosaki Ichigo, you will not win this battle.”

Letting out a long-tired sigh Shinji frowned as he flashed stepped to stand by Ichigo’s side every Visored following his lead. “Ichigo isn’t a threat but continuing to treat him like one will be the end of us old man.”

One blade at his hip the other on his back Ichigo crossed his arms nodding in agreement very pleased with Grimmjow and Urahara. He hadn’t expected the new allies, but they were welcome. “I’m not Aizen, I just want to live out my human life.” The last part was a lie, for Ichigo was dead just like the majority around him. Yet Ichigo still wanted to live, Urahara had made him a gigai so advanced it would fool modern medicine. With that Ichigo planned to live as long has he could in Tokyo before his age was put into question.

“Yet you come here prepared for battle.” Old and set in his ways Yamamoto was skeptical.

“You sent a fucking kill squad, what did you expect?” Frowning Grimmjow’s eyes burned with such fury most took a step back power emanating off him in droves. For those who doubted the report before it was clear now that the espada’s power had increased.

Tongue heavy one final look at Ichigo had Rukia moving, standing in the middle of Yamamoto and Ichigo the woman planned to be the mediator. She owed Ichigo, more than she could ever repay. “Ichigo saved us, in more ways than one. He has a good heart, but if you think threatening him and the ones he loves is a good plan of action then I can’t stand behind you. It’s wrong, our way of doing things is wrong and it’s about time we fix it.”

The final stone to start an avalanche and soon Rukia wasn’t alone. Only Yamamoto, Sasakibe and Kurotsuchi remained on the opposing side. Ichigo wasn’t surprised when Unohana stayed by the still unconscious captain. Slowly Marechiyo got to his feet anger burning in his eyes, yet the man didn’t move from Suì-Fēng’s side. Letting out a long slightly annoyed hum Yamamoto opened his eyes to look at the view before him. “Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo for defeating Aizen you will be allowed to live your human life without our interference. But, the espada do not get such an offer.”

Those words flipped a switch within Ichigo, like every time before protecting the ones he loves drove him forward. With Zangetsu's manic laughter in the back of his mind and the old man nodding his approval Ichigo let his reiatsu go which easily suffocated those around him. Dropping like flies most collapsed while some remained standing but only barely. Urahara had put up a barrier for the core that stood behind Ichigo including the Visored. “Your age is affecting your hearing. I said you’re going to leave me and mine alone. Grimmjow, Nell, and Harribel fall under that category. It seems that my past actions weren’t clear enough so let me explain.”

Falling gracefully to the ground Ichigo stepped over panting bodies as he stood before Yamamoto not an ounce of fear in his eyes. “I will do anything to protect those I hold dear; I went to war for them. You think I won’t do that again? Aizen couldn’t survive my blade, and that was before. Do you honestly think you can hold a candle to me now?”

“Don’t you threaten me boy!” Voice full of rage Yamamoto did well to stand tall as Ichigo let his Reiatsu run wild suffocating the strongest of warriors.

Face cool and confident Ichigo slowly pulled his reiatsu back voice even and complexly unaffected by Yamamoto. “I’m not threatening you, just stating the facts. You want to go to war for three espada?”

For the original six this side of Ichigo wasn’t a surprise, he had grown and hardened. Losing half of his soul for so long left a mark on the boy. Ichigo use to only strike out when necessary to protect those dear, he had a knack of making friends out enemies. Now someone had to prove they were loyal and cared, only then would they feel Ichigo’s warmth. Anyone else got a glimpse of the arctic tundra that once resided within him. Ichigo wouldn’t hesitate to burn someone to ash and then salt the earth afterward if it saved those who remained. To everyone else this new Ichigo was hard to handle, for Harribel she simply couldn’t understand why Ichigo so ferociously protected her. Grimmjow and Nell she understood, but this was unexpected. She had done nothing to earn such treatment, but she had no problem doing so in the future. For Hueco Mundo would need allies and the redhead seemed like he would make a great friend something the blonde craved. Moral heightened Harribel had no problem protecting the boy if he had so willingly offered the same.

Stepping slightly out from behind Grimmjow Harribel let her cool and monotone voice ring out over the crowd. “Aizen used the Hōgyoku to amplify the aspects of death we represented. By doing so he had a strong control over all of us, and we were simply too weak to break it ourselves.”

That seemed to give everyone pause, it was something so easy to accept as fact, yet no one considered that the espada were also victims. Ichigo stood before Yamamoto eyes hardened waiting for a response.

“My son doesn’t want to fight Head Captain, only peace. Give that to him, he deserves it.” While Isshin was still on shaky terms with his son the father had done everything he could to change his ways and be a better person. Isshin understood that it didn’t mean Ichigo had to forgive him, but his heart sang when his son turned slightly to give a nod in approval. The Kurosaki family had been taking the proper steps toward healing. For the first time since Masaki’s death the four finally acted like a true healthy family. There had been to many steps forward for Isshin to allow it to crumble, he had no problem with fighting for his family and to his surprise many thought the same.

Several minutes passed and Yamamoto realized the boy before him simply wasn’t a child any longer. Ichigo had become a man, one that wouldn’t be swayed. It was either step down or fight, and looking around him it was becoming clear that he was indeed on the losing side. Maybe young Rukia was right, they needed to change. For their actions had led to Aizen and if not careful the system would lead Ichigo into a similar situation.

“If they cause harm to the world of the living or the soul society it will fall on your shoulders Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Rolling his eyes Ichigo stepped back giving one curt nod to the head captain. “Fine.”

Turning to the ones that stood up for him Ichigo bowed slightly Zangetsu screaming in the back of his mind for the action. Ignoring him Ichigo’s eyes fell on Rukia for a moment before he flashed stepped back to his family. “Thank you.”

Far enough away Ichigo placed his hand on Shinji’s shoulder getting a feeling that he may have to harshly judged the Visored. They had only recently been pardoned and had their own problems to sort out. Like Urahara they would have taken the word of others without second thought while they tried to sort out their new lives. “Will I see you around?”

Smile wide Shinji nodded an aura of smugness around the man that Ichigo had come accustomed to long ago. “Yeah I guess.”

Snorting Ichigo lifted his finger smile tugging at his lips as others seemed to inhale in shock as he created a Garganta with ease. Stepping into the blackness Ichigo didn’t look back, only wanting to continue to take steps forward. When the three groups vanished the Gotie seemed to let out a sigh of relief, yet no one had yet to move. It seemed they were frozen in place, shocked by the monster they had inevitably created. But one thing was for certain there needed to be change, it seemed Ichigo had acted as a strong frigid wind that had woken the society up from its stupor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. The world is really getting scary. I hope everyone is okay and keeping safe!
> 
> Also one more chapter after this <3

Sky splitting open in a black gash the place Ichigo called home was drowned out by teal as one busty, but kind woman tackled the young man.

“ICHIGO!”

Smile genuine Ichigo didn’t hold back his chuckle as he wrapped his strong arms around Nell and hugged back just as tightly, Nell had been another he had missed thinking she went back to her childish ways. “I- can’t breathe!”

Chuckling as well Nell beamed before stepping back taking time to really look at her friend. “I’ve missed you! I have so many questions!” Pointing at the approaching Grimmjow the woman wasn’t remotely angered at the relationship they now shared. “Let’s start with him!”

Off to the side Urahara cleared his throat smile soft and shoulders relaxed. “Why don’t we have this conversation indoors, hm?”

And that’s how Urahara’s shop was filled to the brim with nine bodies congregated around Ichigo and Grimmjow as they began to fill in Nell on how everything unfolded. Much to Ichigo’s surprise Shinji arrived with the entire gang, Tessai was quick to bring more tea before taking a seat himself. Feeding off each other the couple were able to answer all of Nell’s questions as well as a few others before everyone started taking turns telling what they had accomplished over the last two years. The shop was warm and filled with laughter as new friendships were born while others flourished. At some point the day turned to evening and food was produced, and sake shared. It seemed Ichigo’s group was rapidly expanding. 

Stepping over slumbering bodies Ichigo made his way outside startled to find Harribel already in his favorite spot. “Needed air?”

Watching Ichigo sit beside her Harribel ignored the question for some time eyes trained on the stars above. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I expected you to defend Grimmjow, and Nell was also a given, but I never thought you would grant me the same treatment.”

Nodding in understanding Ichigo looked at the woman for some time before following her gaze. “Why wouldn’t I? You did the same, it’s only right.”

Now it was Harribel’s turn to gaze at Ichigo, he was so calm. Relaxed. “I’ve never been protected, similar to you I was always the protector.”

Mind flashing back to Harribel’s dead Fraccion Ichigo’s heart went out to the woman hoping she found people to fill that void left behind. He had no problem being one of them, for Harribel was calm, strong and wise. “I’m sorry for your loss, it’s never easy. Just know you aren’t alone.”

“…Thank you.”

The pair sat in silence after that, simply enjoying the company of one another. Star gazing in the human world was enjoyable for Harribel, it was such a stark contrast to the eternal night sky in Hueco Mundo. The blonde found herself wanting to stay in the land of the living, or at least visit often. Harribel still wanted to rule over her home, help protect the remanding arrancar. Which reminded her, looking back over at Ichigo she easily caught the man’s gaze. “You’re hollow like the rest of us, I don’t mean that as an insult just fact. So, know Ichigo you will always have a place in Hueco Mundo if you desire.”

_Hear that king? Now you have a place to go when you finally grow bored of playing human.”_

Smirking at Zangetsu and Harribel’s words equally Ichigo looked back up to the night sky catching a shooting star. “And you will always have a place here if you ever get tired of being queen.”

She may not have been able to smile due to her mask but Harribel’s eyes easily showed her pleasure. Befriending Ichigo was a delight.

-

Several months after storming into the Soul Society for the second time Ichigo had found his life evolving into a new routine. The core group remained but the Visord liked to pop in often, Nell and Harribel also visited and enjoyed traveling around Japan with the beautifully crafted gigai Urahara had made for them. Much to his surprise the Soul Society truly did intend to change their ways, Yamamoto was forced into retirement, Shunsui and Jushiro took the title of Head Captain. Working together and sharing power between them equally. They worked well together, and the ranks were quickly being moved around. The Gotei 13 were finally airing out their dirty laundry. Jushiro offered the idea of creating a treaty that would make peace between them and Hueco Mundo. It was amusing to watch Urahara tear the document to pieces with Harribel by his side both molding the lengthy mass of words to perfection for the espada and her domain. Harribel had taken the throne Aizen left behind with ease, Nell her second in command. The duo was terrifying and Ichigo felt bad for anyone that attempted to cross the female titans.

Yawn cracking his jaw Ichigo shuffled his school bag, books weighing a ton. Just like he promised Ichigo was working hard at university, it was frustrating to find Uryu in his classes, but the Quincy was smart to keep his distance. Of course, when there was one that meant the other two weren’t far behind. Chad and Orihime didn’t go to the same university at least, but the trio didn’t seem to separate for long. Chad had been the first to approach, he seemed genuinely concerned for Ichigo hearing what the young man had done. Ichigo was quick to tell the giant what he did with his life was no longer any of Chad’s damn business but being in a good mood had offered an olive branch. They would never be like before, for the hurt and betrayal ran too deep for Ichigo to forget. But he would be cordial when the time came, Ichigo didn’t need to carry the bitterness around for the rest of his life. Obviously, this wasn’t what Chad wanted to hear but was wise enough to take the offer, no matter what Ichigo would always have ties with the three and Ichigo wasn’t foolish enough to think he would never see them again.

What was truly jarring was finding Orihime waiting for him one day after class, she was always beautiful. Long orange hair tied back in a thick ponytail, the look was fresh and showed off her pretty face and neck well. Yet when she began to fumble through not only an apology but a confession of love Ichigo didn’t know what to do. She knew Ichigo was now with a certain angry yet gorgeous espada, and Orihime confessed regardless. Ichigo figured it was for her benefit more than his, she needed closer when it came to their broken friendship. Respecting the courage, she must have had to muster the young male was oddly kind to her when he turned her down. Regardless Orihime’s eyes shinned when Ichigo offered the same olive branch he had given Chad.

Grimmjow said he was too forgiving, but they both knew Ichigo would never stay bitter. It wasn’t in his nature, and while he never planned to rebuild their bonds Ichigo didn’t need to make the trio miserable whenever they were in the same room. Many had reached out over the months, each getting a different response. Yet there was one that had kept their distance, that was until today. Summer in full swing the heat was welcoming to Ichigo, he never shook the habit of wearing hoodies under the boiling sun. So, when he slowed in front of a short raven haired woman wearing a pretty purple sundress they were the exact opposite.

Rukia didn’t speak for some time simply absorbing the man before her. Ichigo was so different yet exactly the same. Bowing low Rukia put as much conviction into her words as she spoke. “I came to apologize, when my time came to be the friend you needed, I failed and turned my back. I will regret that for the rest of my life. I’m sorry Ichigo.”

Truthfully Ichigo was surprised Rukia had waited this long to come forward, Urahara was quick to inform Ichigo after everything had unfolded it was Rukia who warned them of the assassination order. If it wasn’t for her Ichigo may had lost someone precious that day. This didn’t resolve her of everything. One good deed doesn’t outweigh the bad, but she had been trying. More than anything Rukia was like the rest, she understood her mistakes and didn’t expect everything would go back to normal like it was before. That time was past and Rukia simply wanted to show her remorse and apologize, it was up to Ichigo after that.

Walking past without a word Rukia almost cried tears of relief when Ichigo finally spoke. “Hungry?”

Tears in her eyes Rukia swallowed down the lump in her throat before turning on her heel and running after Ichigo, hope shinning in her eyes. Not everyone was welcomed back with open arms, Rukia refused to let this opportunity slip threw her fingers. Ichigo had done so much in his short life, sacrificed so much to obtain strength. He had changed drastically from the first time they met, Ichigo use to be quick to anger but throw down everything to protect those he loved. Walking besides the man Rukia smiled up at Ichigo, stopping in her tracks when she got a gentle smile in return. It wasn’t sad, or filled with joy. Ichigo’s smile was a painting of peace, and acceptance. Ichigo believed he had burned every bridge he had built, but some had survived. When it came to the Soul Society Ichigo believed everything was lost, yet out of the ashes there was one bond that had survived the blaze, being born anew with stronger ties than ever before. 

How could Ichigo ever hate the closet thief? At least this time when Rukia attempted such a stunt Grimmjow would surly kick her ass. Smile still on his lips Ichigo listened to Rukia as she rambled on about some nonsense, easily guiding her to his home. They may have changed over the last two years but somehow their friendship hadn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've never been so happy and so sad to finish a piece of work. But this is it guys! Final chapter, hopefully it isn't cheesy near the end but hey what can I say? I've put everyone through the ringer, I think some possible heart warming cheese is needed. 
> 
> if anyone is interested I'm working on another Grimichi story that is currently posted and has two chapters thus far. It's called Fox and The Man!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, seriously everyone you've been amazing! <3

Crescent moon high in the starless sky blood splattered across the white sands of Hueco Mundo as two forces of nature collided once more. The shock wave stretched out for miles and the lesser hollows had fled in an instant the thick reiatsu utterly terrifying and suffocating. Flashes of blue and orange could barely be made out from the blurs that danced around the battlefield until finally they broke apart to appraise the other.

Panting Grimmjow grinned something manic blood pumping and lust growing. For he had waited so long for this moment, to fight Ichigo once more at max strength. _“Show him how strong we’ve become.”_

Shivering at Pantera’s hunger filled voice Grimmjow nodded crouching low and spreading out his clawed hands. “Prowl Pantera!”

Another gust of wind exploded out blinding Ichigo for a moment before the dust finally cleared. Breath taken away Ichigo felt his arms drop in awe at the man before him. Chest now bare black markings decorated Grimmjow’s chest and arms, his hollow hole glowing bright neon blue along with the bone fragment that resembled a crown more than ever. His hair was still long drifting in the wind but now snow white along with his fur covered legs that were decorated in black leopard like spots around his ankles and thighs. Flexing his terrifyingly long black claws Grimmjow smiled fanged teeth gleaming under the moon’s glow.

Ichigo didn’t have a chance to dodge when Grimmjow quite literally pounced hard clawed foot coming down Ichigo felt Zangetsu lift a blade to protect him from the blow. Sent flying Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow’s laughter filled the air, excitement filling his own veins. “I’ve waited so long to show this release! Get the fuck up and fight me Ichigo!”

“ _let’s show this kitty whose boss yeah?”_

Nodding Ichigo stood smirk still plastered on his face when he dropped his duel sleek blades into the sand. Mask chipping away Ichigo began to pale as his Banki once more began to morph. “Careful what you ask for!”

Never feeling so intertwined with both spirits residing in his soul Ichigo took a moment to simply breathe mind working to understand the changes to his body. Pale like the moon Ichigo’s eyes were black and gold holding a hungry glint as his long orange hair cascaded around him. One clawed hand was free while the other gripped a weapon. Tilting his head down that were now were adorned with two long horns Ichigo smirked at the ebony bow in his grip, beautiful crimson designs were engraved into the sturdy metal. Hollow hole in the middle of his chest black lines decorated his chest and shoulders before molding into crimson fur that lined his neck like a collar, similar fur wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

Lifting his bow Ichigo pulled back the draw string a red and black arrow forming that resembled his Getsuga Tensho. Taking aim Ichigo let the Old Man guide him with his calming voice, Grimmjow in his sights Ichigo let go and the battle took place once more.

Not able to dodge the arrow fully a long cut donned Grimmjow’s cheek as he charged in claws glowing blue. Bow dissolving into a black chain around Ichigo’s wrist the redhead caught both of Grimmjow’s clawed hands a cero building in between his horns. Body flexible like always Grimmjow used Ichigo’s grip against him and curled within himself before kicking out and hitting Ichigo square in the chin. Grip loosening Ichigo was sent in the air as the cero exploded lighting the night sky in an eerie red glow. Recovering quickly Ichigo called on the bow once more launching a shower of arrows down before pouncing. Both men screaming out as the prepared for a final attack.

Groaning Ichigo tried and failed to lift his body off the sand, that had been the best fight between the pair so far and the young adult was officially spent. Sore Ichigo cursed when Grimmjow’s sweaty body rolled on top of him. Trying and failing to avoid Grimmjow’s eyes Ichigo was quickly pulled into a heated kiss which caused a hiss when Grimmjow sucked on his split lip.

“Ready for round two?”

The heavy tone in Grimmjow’s voice caused a shiver to run down Ichigo’s spine, his witty remark was drowned out by a moan as Grimmjow grinded his hips down giving both much needed friction. Tearing off clothing neither cared that they both had work the next day, Grimmjow had six clients and Ichigo was scheduled to work a forty-eight-hour shift at the ER. Not even the dinner planned with Yoruichi, Urahara and Ichigo’s family could stop the men from acting out their desires. For this was their life now, full of blood, passion, friends and family.

Flipping Grimmjow onto his back Ichigo straddled his lover both panting heavily and seemingly spent. That was until Ichigo smiled something vicious licking his lips. “Best two of three?”

Grimmjow’s laughter filled the air as Ichigo took control, winning had become an afterthought. Neither really cared anymore, enjoying each other was far more important. Weather that was during bloody battles, messy sex, or quiet time with people they both held dear Ichigo and Grimmjow were perfectly fine with anything if they were together. Gazing up Ichigo watched the moon as he moved his hips in practiced perfection. His life was nothing he would have imagined and as cheesy as it sounded Ichigo wouldn’t change it for the world. Ichigo was happy, warm, and whole. No one was going to take that away, Ichigo was born a fighter with a big heart. Little did he know that’s exactly what the three worlds needed to reach harmony.


End file.
